Loving Angel
by Angel Cena
Summary: Angel Devilson was the manager of Randy Orton, but when Randy proposed to his girlfriend Stacy Keibler, she went to Smackdown so she would not be in his way of his happiness. What happens when things change and Angel falls for another? Completed!
1. Randy's Proposal

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I am glad everyone has been enjoying Another Raw Proposal, I am amazed how much you guys are really into it. I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy it! Here is a new one, the only character I own is Angel Devilson. Please enjoy, as well as review it! _

Angel Devilson was sitting in her dressing room working on her laptop before a taping of Raw trying to get her work done before the show began. At the tender age of 21 she had been one of the busiest divas in the WWE, but her biggest job was being the manager for the "Legend Killer", Randy Orton. In fact she had been his manager since their days in Evolution where she had first met him, and since then she had never looked back. She did not regret her days in Evolution, but was glad to have left them after Randy was kicked out. She had witnessed Randy's rise and fall as the champion and the long struggle to try to get it back, and she had remained faithful to him through his hardships, including the match against the Undertaker at Wrestlemania and his shoulder injury, and she was so happy when he regained the World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series. She smiled as she finished the last of her work and closed the laptop. She stretched her arms and then noticed the time as she placed the laptop on the table. She had a few minutes before Randy had to go out to the ring, and she wanted to talk to him about it. "Damn it, where the hell is that man?" She sighed as she knew the answer to that question, he was with his girlfriend Stacy Keibler. They had been together since the Royal Rumble, and even though Angel was in love with Randy, she kept her feelings inside of her so that Randy could be happy. She stood up and fixed her suit that fitted her in all the right places, and gazed at the clock with her blue eyes as she was wondering where Orton was.

Just then Randy Orton entered the dressing room looking like he had just gotten out of bed and he slept in his clothes. Randy looked at Angel and smiled, Angel had been his friend since the moment they met when she entered Evolution. While HHH, Batista, and Flair saw her as a sex object, he saw her as a person and he protected her from the others. That was the other reason they kicked him out of Evolution, other than him winning the title. "Hey Angel," said Randy, "sorry it took me so long but-"

"I don't want to know," said Angel as she sighed lightly, "I know you were with your girlfriend, so let's get you ready for Raw, since you have to go out first." She smartly grabbed the other suit she brought for him, "now go change."

Randy smiled as he took the suit, "You always are prepared, you're the best." Randy then went into the bathroom and quickly changed. A minute later he came out wearing the suit, and smiled as he showed himself off to Angel. "What do you think?"

Angel looked at and smiled as she said, "No tie." He removed the tie and Angel nodded in approval, "much better." She then placed the title on his left shoulder and stood back to admire him. "Perfect, now go out there and make your fans proud."

"Thanks Angel," said Randy as he hugged her, "I don't know what I would do without you and truthfully I don't ever want to find out." With that Randy went out to the ring thinking that in a few moments life was going to be perfect.

A few minutes later Randy was standing in the ring with a smile on his face as the fans cheered him on with a "RKO" chant. Randy could not believe how good his life and now he was the champion again. He smiled as he lifted the microphone to his mouth and he said, "Last night was the best night of my life. After over a year of ups and downs, I have finally regained the World Heavyweight Championship!" The crowd cheered and Randy smiled with pride, "I have been through a lot this year, but in the end I finally overcame everything to win this title." The crowd cheered again and started up the "RKO" chant again. "And I have to say, that if it was not for one person, I don't think I could do what have done. She has been there for me every time I needed someone, and I have been honored to have her in my life. Ladies and gentlemen, my girlfriend Stacy Keibler!"

Just then her theme music hit and Stacy Keibler made her way out to the ring, everyone looked confused since they thought that he was talking about Angel since she had been with him since their days in Evolution. "Stacy?" said Jim Ross looking at his partner Jerry "The King" Lawler, "I thought he was talking about his manager Angel Devilson, since she has been with him longer that Keibler.

"I have to agree with you JR," said King, "I thought he was talking about An-" Just then Stacy entered the ring and King went "Oh man…. I love her legs."

Randy smiled as Stacy came into the ring and he took her hand as he showed her off to the crowd. The crow applauded but they were really hoping to see Angel more, but they did like seeing Stacy as well. Randy smiled as he said, "Stacy, if it wasn't for you, I could not have gotten through this past year. I know we had our rough times, back before Wrestlemania when I RKOed you." Stacy nodded with a light smile and Randy continued, "but despite all of that you and I have remained together. Stacy I love you with all of my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He then got down on one knee and everyone was shocked as he took out a engagement ring, "Stacy Marie Keibler, will you make me the happiest man in the world, will you marry me?"

"King," said JR as he watched on, "Orton is proposing to Stacy Keibler!"

"Oh man! There goes my fantasy if she says yes," said King, "but if she does Randy is one lucky man."

"I wonder what is going on in the mind of Angel Devilson right now."

"I bet she is happy for Randy, since she is his manager."

"I am sure she is King, wait it looks like Stacy is going to give her answer."

Stacy was surprised that he was doing this but she smiled as she said, "Yes Randy Orton I will marry you!" There was a mixed reaction for this, as Randy slipped the ring on Stacy's finger and hugged her. They then celebrated in the ring and made their way to the back so that the rest of Raw could continue.

About a hour later Randy was walking around the backstage looking for Angel, since he had not seen her since he left to go propose to Stacy. Just then he went into Eric Bischoff's office and asked, "Hey Bischoff, have you seen Angel?"

Eric Bischoff, the general manager of Raw turned and sighed, "Yes Mr. Orton, I have seen Ms. Devilson, I saw her before she left."

"What do you mean "before she left"?" said Randy with a confused look on face.

"Ms. Devilson has left," said Bischoff with a sigh.

"She is coming back though right? I have a match tonight and I will need my manager."

"Ms. Devilson is no longer your manager."

Randy looked very confused that this, and started to get angry. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, when I said that she has left, I meant she has left the Raw roster. As of this Thursday, she will be a member of the Smackdown roster."

"What are you talking about? She is my manager-"

"Not anymore."

"You transferred her?"

"At her request."

"Her request?"

"Yes, she felt that since you had gotten engaged to Ms. Keibler, you would no longer be in need of her services as your manager. She thought that Ms. Keibler would better serve you as your manager. Not to mention she felt that if she remained as your manager, she was afraid that it would cause problems between you and Stacy."

"But why did she go to Smackdown?"

"She feels that services would be better served with someone on Smackdown. I am sorry Mr. Orton, but I have some things to do, and you have to get ready for your match. Oh and by the way, congratulations on your engagement. You are dismissed."

Randy looked at him for a moment and then went back to his dressing room, he could not believe at what he had heard, Angel left to go to Smackdown. Angel was his confidant and friend, but now she was gone. He thought about what happened before he went to propose to Stacy.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hey Angel," said Randy, "sorry it took me so long but-"_

"_I don't want to know," said Angel as she sighed lightly, "I know you were with your girlfriend, so let's get you ready for Raw, since you have to go out first." She smartly grabbed the other suit she brought for him, "now go change."_

_Randy smiled as he took the suit, "You always are prepared, you're the best." Randy then went into the bathroom and quickly changed. A minute later he came out wearing the suit, and smiled as he showed himself off to Angel. "What do you think?"_

_Angel looked at and smiled as she said, "No tie." He removed the tie and Angel nodded in approval, "much better." She then placed the title on his left shoulder and stood back to admire him. "Perfect, now go out there and make your fans proud."_

"_Thanks Angel," said Randy as he hugged her, "I don't know what I would do without you and truthfully I don't ever want to find out." With that Randy went out to the ring thinking that in a few moments life was going to be perfect._

_END FLASHBACK_

Randy sighed as he said, "Angel, how I am going to go on without you?"

Meanwhile Angel was on a plane heading to where Smackdown was going to be in, she sighed lightly as she waited for the plane to take off. As it was Angel said as she felt the tears flow down her cheek, "Goodbye Randy, I hope you and Stacy are happy together."


	2. Angel's New Client

That following Thursday for Smackdown, Angel had entered the arena with some nervousness since she had never been to Smackdown before. She had been used to Raw and made friends there, although she had met the Smackdown roster before, she hoped that everyone would treat her fairly. She knew that she had to find the GM so she saw some of the divas and she went up to them in hopes they would help her find her way. "Excuse me?" asked Angel and she got their attention, "could you tell me where Mr. Long's office is?"

Torrie Wilson smiled as said, "Sure, it's down the hall and take a right, you'll see it. Welcome to Smackdown Angel, it will be nice to have another diva here on Smackdown."

Angel smiled as she said, "Thank you… I am sorry I forgot your name."

Torrie smiled, "I understand. I am Torrie Wilson, and this is Jackie Gayda and Joy Giovanni."

"It's nice to meet all of you and I hope to be friends with all of you." She smiled as she said, "well I need to go and talk to Mr. Long, so I will see you ladies later." With that she went down the hall feeling a little ease knowing that people are going to be accepting.

When she got to the right door, she smiled as she knocked on the door and she heard someone say "Come on in." She opened the door and she said Theodore R. Long sitting on the couch and when he looked up he smiled as he said, "Ah Ms. Devilson, welcome to Smackdown."

He stood up and shook her hand as Angel said, "Well thank you Mr. Long, I am looking forward to seeing how it is on Smackdown."

"Well," said Long as they sat down on the couch. "I have to say I am a lot more understanding of what the fans want to see that Bischoff. What I would like to know is why did you leave Raw?"

Angel smiled lightly as she said, "As you know, my former client Randy Orton proposed to his girlfriend Stacy Keibler this past Monday on Raw. I felt that he no longer was in need of my services as his manager and I also felt that my services could be better served with someone on Smackdown." She silently thought to her self, _"And so I did not have to see Randy and Stacy together." _

Theodore nodded in understanding, "Well we are glad to have you here on Smackdown and I am sure whoever will be your new client is going to be very lucky to have you."

"I am sure he will be," said Angel as she then asked the question she needed to know, "speaking about that, who will it be?"

Theodore had to think about it and he said, "Well I was thinking about a couple people that would benefit with your services, since I was impressed with what you did with Evolution, and also with Mr. Orton, but truthfully the choice is yours."

"Who are they?"

"I was thinking either Kurt Angle or WWE Champion John Cena."

Angel thought for a moment and just then she had an idea, "Well how about this? The first one to come into this office tonight, will be my new client. We will do it on Smackdown and make it like there was a competition and they were the winner."

Theodore thought for a moment but then smiled, "I like the idea Ms. Devilson, you know I bet you would make one hell of a General Manager."

Angel laughed as she said, "You know Bischoff said that before, and so did Vince once. He got Bischoff scared with that idea."

The two laughed and just then there was another knock on the door, "Come on in," said Theodore and a cameraman entered, "Ah, excellent. Ms. Devilson, would you mind starting Smackdown with me? We will just make it look like you are signing the contract with Smackdown."

Angel nodded as she said, "Sure, I would love to." She then fixed Theodore's tie, "Sorry but it was messed up a bit."

"Well thank you." They sat down on the couch and a couple minutes later the camera turned on to show them off to the Smackdown audience. Immediately the audience went wild as they saw Long and Angel working on the contract signing. "All righty Ms. Devilson, just sign right here and you will be the newest member of the Smackdown roster."

"Not a problem," said Angel and she signed the dotted line without a second thought, sealing her deal with Smackdown, "there we are."

"Excellent," said Long as they stood up and he shook her hand, "congratulations Ms. Devilson you are now a member of the Smackdown roster." The audience cheered at this news, wondering how Angel was going to make an impact on Smackdown.

"Well, thank you Mr. Long," said Angel with a smile, "I am honored to be on Smackdown and I will do you proud."

"Excellent," said Long and just then someone knocked on the door, "come in."

Just then WWE Champion John Cena entered the dressing room and the crowd went wild for their champion. "Yo Mr. Long," he said with a smile, "The Champ is here! The Champ is here!"

Long and Angel shared a knowing looked and Long smiled as he said, "Let me holla at ya playa. I first of all congrats on winning the title last night."

"Well thank you," said John as he admired the title with a smile on his face, "the battle was long and hard, but in the end, the Doctor of Thuganomics and the Chain Gang came out on top."

"Yes you did," said Long and smiled again as he said, "and I have more good news, you won again."

John then looked at him with extreme confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Long looked at Angel and smiled as he said, "Well Cena here is the deal, there was a competition and you won it. Since you were the first person to enter my office today for Smackdown, you have just won the managerial services of our newest diva, Ms. Angel Devilson."

John just then noticed Angel was in the office, and when he did, his heart stopped as he saw the most beautiful woman in the world. She gave him very sweet smile as she made her way up to him and extended her hand to him, "Hello Mr. Cena, it's very nice to meet you. I am looking forward to working with you."

He took her hand in his and the moment their hands touch, they both felt the spark between them begin to flow. He smiled and he said, "Well, welcome to Smackdown and I am looking forward to working with you as well." He was secretly thinking to himself, _"Damn! I am the luckiest man in the world! I get to work with this sexy woman… Randy Orton was mistaken to have this woman slip through his grasp. I think I am falling in love… whoa where did that come from?"_ Just then he noticed that they were trying to get his attention, "Huh?"

Angel smiled as she said, "You can let go of my hand now." The crowd laughed as they noticed that John was still holding onto her hand.

"Oh!" said John with embarrassment and he released her hand, but the minute he did, he felt cold. "Um, shall we go to my dressing room to talk about what we will be doing together?"

Angel smiled as she said, "Sure I'd love too."

With that John and Angel left and Theodore Long smiled as he watched them go saying, "I think Smackdown is going to get a lot more interesting with Angel here. Holla."

A while later, John and Angel were getting ready for his match against Renee Dupree, Angel smiled as she said, "Excellent, you look good."

"Thank you," said John with a smile on his face, "now I can see why Evolution chose you to be their first lady."

Angel smiled lightly as she said, "I think it was because they thought I was easy… but they learned that lesson the hard way."

John laughed as he said, "Well I can see why Randy kept you, but now I am a lucky man that you are my manager."

Angel smiled as she said, "And I am lucky to have you as my client." She then handed him the title and smiled with approval, "Perfect, now are you ready to defeat that Frenchman?"

"You know it," said John as he extended his arm to her, "shall we go?"

Angel slipped her hand through his arm and said, "We shall." With that they headed to the ring and as they were heading toward the ring, Angel silently thought to herself, _"I think I am going to like it here on Smackdown… and with John Cena."_


	3. Two Weeks

_Author's note: Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying Loving Angel so far and continue to enjoy it. I am just letting you know that there are going to be jumps from Raw to Smackdown with some of the chapters. This means some chapters are going to be with Randy on Raw, and some are going to be with Angel on Smackdown. So hopefully, ya'll won't get too too confused. Now enjoy the chapter!_

That following Monday on Raw, the fans saw Randy watching John Cena's match, but his eyes were really focused on Angel Devilson and how she was at ringside. When he saw her hug John and rose his hand in victory, Randy immediately got annoyed and shut off the TV so he did not have to see it anymore. He sighed lightly as he sat down on the couch and placing his face into his hands. He could not believe that Angel had gone to Smackdown and aligned herself with John Cena. He missed Angel terribly, she was his closest friend and she helped him to get through every week. He sighed lightly wondering if she was really happy on Smackdown and if she missed him at all. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw Stacy staring down at him. He smiled as he said, "Hey beautiful." He gently pulled her into his lap and admired her with love.

"Hey sweet thing," said Stacy as she kissed him sweetly, "you OK? You seem out of it tonight."

Randy sighed lightly as he said, "I was thinking about Angel."

Stacy got annoyed when he mentioned he ex-manager but shook it off, "Angel? Your ex-manager, that Angel?"

"Yeah," said Randy, "I am wondering if she is happy on Smackdown."

Stacy sighed lightly as she said, "I am pretty sure that she is Randy, and she would want you to be happy on Raw. I mean that is part of the reason she went to Smackdown, she wants you to be happy with me. Come on baby, she felt that if she stayed as your manager, she would cause problems between you and me."

Randy sighed as he looked at Stacy's engagement ring and smiled, "Yeah I know, it's just that she is my friend and I want to make sure she is happy."

"I know baby, she is my friend too," said Stacy as she stroked Randy's cheek, "but don't worry about her, she is one tough cookie. She handled Evolution, I am sure that she can handle Cena and Smackdown."

"I guess so," said Randy and he smiled, "let's not talk about Angel, I know there is a reason you came to see me."

Stacy smiled as she said, "It's about the wedding."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that we should getting married next week right here on Raw."

Randy looked at her with confusion, "What did you say?"

"I said that we should get married next week on Raw."

"But sweetie, next week?"

"Yeah," said Stacy with some excitement, "what's wrong with next week?"

"Baby, we JUST got engaged last week. I am still not used to calling you my fiancée, and I think we should wait a little while before we get married."

"But honey, I don't want to wait to become your wife. I want to do it as soon as possible."

"Stacy…" When Randy looked into Stacy's brown eyes, he knew that he could not really refuse her, plus he wanted to marry Stacy more than anything. He loved Stacy with all his heart and soul, so he smiled as he said, "OK, I will make a deal with you, how about we get married in two weeks. That way it gives you time to find a wedding dress and I can get a tux and everything."

Stacy squealed of joy and hugged him tightly, "Thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret this! I am going to give you the best wedding possible." She kissed him sweetly and smiled, "I am going to go start planning now."

As Stacy was leaving Randy stopped her by saying, "Oh don't forget to invite Angel to the wedding."

Stacy turned around looking confused, "Invite Angel?"

"Yeah, I can't get married without her being there, after all she was my manager and my dearest friend."

Stacy was pissed, but shook it off since she did not want Randy to know her feelings toward Angel. "Of course," said Stacy with a smile, "I will make sure she is invited, talk to you later baby." With that she left the locker and when she was far enough away, she rolled her eyes as she said, "_Make sure you invite Angel, I can't get married with her being there. _My God! As if getting married to me was not enough! He wants to have the ex-manager there? HA! That is the last thing I am going to do." She then began to plan the wedding.

When Stacy left, Randy sighed as he looked up to the sky and said, "Two weeks, I am getting married in two weeks. What am I thinking? I just hope Angel will be there." Suddenly there was a knock on his door, "Come in."

Dave Batista entered the room with a smile on his face, "Hey Randy, how are you doing man?" They shook hands and Dave sat down next to him, "I just saw your very excited fiancée making her way down the hallway."

Randy smiled lightly as he said, "Yeah, Stacy and I are getting married two weeks from tonight on Raw."

"Wow, that soon?" Dave was surprised that they were getting married this soon.

"Yeah, Stacy wanted to get married next week, and I wanted to wait a few months, but we agree to do it in two weeks. Speaking of my wedding, Dave, you and I have been good friends since our days in OVW. Would you be my best man?"

Dave smiled as he said, "I would be honored to man." They hugged and Dave asked, "So is Angel going to be at this wonderful occasion?"

"I sure as hell hope so, I mean I can not get married without her." He sighed lightly as he looked away for a moment, "I just wished she was here to celebrate my happiness with me, hell I just wish she was still here on Raw and as my manager."

Dave noticed the sound of Randy's voice when he mentioned Angel, Dave and Angel were close friends since the days of Evolution. Although at first he saw her as a sex object, over time he and her got close. He knew that she was in love with Orton, and he remembered when she told him she was leaving for Smackdown.

_FLASHBACK_

_Dave was sitting in the café surprised that Randy had proposed to Stacy, and the fact that Angel was not at the ring with Randy. He could not believe that he claimed that Stacy was the reason he had gotten through the match considering Stacy was no where near the ring that night. Just like everyone else, he thought he would mention Angel since she had been his manager since Evolution. Suddenly he noticed Angel making her way toward the parking lot, what got to him more was he saw the tears in her eyes. Suddenly he grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Hey," said Dave as he stood up, "what are doing? Where are you going?"_

_Angel sighed since she wanted to get out of there before anyone noticed she was gone, "I am leaving."_

"_But you are coming back right?"_

_Angel sighed, "No Dave, I am leaving Raw for good."_

_Dave was surprised at this news, "What? Why?"_

_Angel closed her eyes for a moment before she said, "Did you not just see what happened? Randy proposed to Stacy, so I am going to Smackdown so I don't cause problems between them."_

_Dave did not believe her for a minute, "What is the real reason? Come on Angel, I know you better than anything. I know for a fact that you are in love with Randy, and you are leaving so you don't have to see him married to Stacy."_

_Angel sighed as she looked at him, "Yeah, that is true."_

"_Don't you think you should tell him goodbye?"_

"_No, I can't do that."_

"_Angel-"_

"_Dave, I said no. I can't do that, OK? Look I will see you at the next joint paperview kay?" With that she walked away and Dave wondered how she was going to make it on Smackdown._

_END FLASHBACK_

Dave pushed that memory aside and looked at Orton, "You miss her don't you?"

"Yes I do," said Randy, "but what can I do? She is gone and I am getting married to Stacy in two weeks. Man I wish she was here, she has done so much for me and I still need her. Don't get me wrong, Stacy has been a good manager, but she is no Angel Devilson."

Dave looked at Randy and saw something in Randy's eyes when he talked about Angel, "Are you in love with Angel?"

Randy looked at Dave and said, "What! No! I love Stacy. I am marrying her in two weeks! I just miss Angel, she was my friend and the best manager in the world. There is no love involved!"

"All right all right," said Dave as he rose his hands, "just checking. Look I need to go, have a match against Kane. Talk to you later man." With that Dave left leaving Randy to think for a moment.

When Dave left Randy shook his head as he said, "I can not believe Dave would think I am in love with Angel. That is funny, me in love with Angel. I mean come on, I am set to marry Stacy Keibler, but if I am getting married to Stacy… why do I feel incomplete without having Angel with me?"

Later that night, Stacy was alone in her hotel room continuing to plan the wedding, she had her bridesmaid picked out, and the caterer all set and had the minister taken care of. She smiled lightly as she knew that her plans were coming together and she knew that the wedding was going to be a beautiful one, one no one would ever forget. Suddenly her cell phone rang and when she answered it, a devilish smile came on her on her face, "Hello? Hey you, yup everything is going according to plan. Angel is on Smackdown, and I just got Randy to agree to getting married in two weeks from tonight. So don't worry sweetie, once I get the wedding ring on my finger, our plan will come to full circle after we cost Orton the title." With that she hung up and then continued to plan her wedding and the bringing down of Randy Orton.


	4. WWE's Newest Couple

It was the Smackdown before Randy's wedding, and Angel was sitting in the dressing room finishing her work on her laptop before she had to go out to the ring. She smiled as she closed the laptop after she finished her work. "Good, that is done." She got up and stretched since she had been sitting down for the last hour. She smiled as she went up to the mirror, and when she saw herself, she began to laugh. She was used to wearing suits from her days with Evolution and with Randy, now she was wearing John's chain gang basketball jersey and a pair of blue jeans. She shook her head as she said to herself, "Man what did I get myself into? I can not believe I agreed to this, but hey I do look good." She smiled and fixed her brown hair in a ponytail as she did the finishing touches.

Just as she finished John entered the dressing room with a cameraman and when he saw Angel, his heart started to race as he said, "Damn Angel! You are looking fine!" He showed her off to the fans and everyone went nuts as he did that. "Wow, you are now a TRUE member of the chain gang!" The audience cheered more as Angel blushed at the compliment. "Damn, you are looking better than me in that jersey."

Angel laughed as she said, "Well thank you Cena, now enough of the compliments are you ready to face JBL tonight?"

"Oh hell yeah I am ready to face him tonight. He thinks that he can attack me from behind? I don't think so, he messes with me, he messes with the chain gang. Now let's go and kick his ass!" The crowd cheered and they made their way to the ring, while they were waiting for JBL to finish his entrance, John turned to Angel and said, "Hey Angel, I've got a question."

Angel looked at him and smiled, "What is it?"

"I was wondering," said John as he started to get nervous, "if maybe after my match, maybe you and I could… you know…" He could not believe that he was acting like an idiot, he never had this problem with asking a woman out before, but Angel was different, he could not describe how she made him feel.

Angel looked at him and asked, "John, are you asking me out on a date?"

John smiled lightly as placed a hand on his neck and blushed lightly, "Yeah I am, so do you want to go out with me?"

Angel thought for a moment, but then smiled as she looked up at him, "I would love to go out with you."

John smiled as he said, "Great, do you like to dance?"

Angel smiled as she said, "I love to dance, but I should warn you, if you are not careful, you might find out why my last name is Devilson…" She winked at John and just then John's theme song hit the Titantron and the audience went wild. "Time to go champ."

John smiled as he said, "Here we go!" When they stepped out onto the Titantron the crowd went nuts and the cameras were flashing like there was no tomorrow.

Jimmy Chimmel introduced them, "And making his way to the ring being accompanied by Angel Devilson, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, he is the WWE Champion…. John Cena!" The crowd went nuts as John and Angel entered the ring, and did their pose.

A couple minutes later John helped Angel out of the ring and Angel said, "Good luck champ." Once she was out of the ring, the match began and John fought the match with a sort of leap in his step.

About 20 minutes later after was well deserved victory, Angel and John were celebrating in the ring. When suddenly on the Titantron, there was invitation to join Randy Keith Orton and Stacy Marie Keibler for their wedding this coming Monday on Raw. Angel felt a little depressed, but shook it off and rose John's hand in victory. They finally left the ring and went back to their locker room. When they did, John spoke, "Are you OK?"

Angel smiled lightly and said, "Yeah I am fine, why you ask?"

"Well," said John, "I noticed that you seemed depressed when they showed that invitation to Randy and Stacy's wedding."

Angel sighed as she said, "Yeah I was a bit depressed, but you know what? I am OK with it. Although I was not invited, I am happy that Randy is getting married."

"Wait, didn't you talk to Stacy this past Monday?"

"No," said Angel with confusion, "why do you ask?"

"Well this past Monday on Raw, Stacy as seen calling you to invite you to the wedding, but you said you could not make it."

"John," said Angel, "Stacy does not have my number, even if she did, I had my cell on me and it never rang that night."

"What?" said John, "Well that makes no sense, why would she claimed that she called you to invite you to the wedding?"

Angel shrugged, "I don't know, it's weird, it's like she does not want me to be there. I know Randy wants me there, but the question is, why doesn't she? You know what, forget about Randy and Stacy, let's go on our date like we planned."

John smiled as he said, "All right, you got a deal." Although he agreed to this, the thought was in the back his mind about Stacy and thought he would look into it later.

"Good," said Angel, "now give me a couple minutes to change and we will head to the club."

"Great," said John as Angel went into the bathroom to change. As she was changing, John changed into a black tank top, a black overtop and black pants. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, and suddenly he heard the bathroom room door open and in the mirror he was in awe as he saw what Angel was wearing. She had on a white cropped top and a pair of hip hugging black pants. He was in complete shock as she made her way up to him, he turned around and said, "DAMN woman! You are looking HOT! Holy shit!"

Angel laughed as she said, "I take it you like?"

He took her hands in his and he held her at arms length, "No I love, wow. I am speechless."

Angel smiled as she said, "Well, I am going to take advantage of your speechlessness, and get you to the club before you say a word." She grabbed her leather jacket and quickly slipped it on while John just stared at her. She took her him by the hand and led him to their limo. As they were making their way to the car, both John and Angel could not help but noticed how well their hands fitted together. They got into the limo and as they were driving along, John and Angel were both looking forward to the night ahead.

The arrived at a local club, there were people waiting on both sides of the red carpet on the velvet ropes all waiting to get in. John smiled as he waited for the driver to open the door, and when the driver opened the door, John looked at Angel and said, "You ready?"

Angel smiled as she said, "The question is, are you ready for me?" John looked at her with surprise but smiled anyway. When he got out of the limo, everyone freaked out when they saw Cena and the freaked out more when John helped out Angel. Angel laughed as everyone was taking pictures and cheering for them. They walked along the red carpet, slapping a few hands and signing autographs, not to disappoint their fans. When they entered the club they were immediately taken to the VIP lounge where they saw some of the follow superstars were there having a good time.

"Yo Cena!" said Eddie Guerrero as he made his way up to John and Angel, "We thought ya'll weren't going to make it… and Angel! Oh mamacita usted está pareciendo más fino que un jardín en la primavera!"

Angel smiled as she said, "Gracias Eddie, usted está mirando la multa bonita allí usted mismo."

Eddie looked amazed and he smiled, "Wow, I am very impressed chica. Very good Spanish. Well have a good time you two."

"Thank you," said Angel, "you have a great time yourself." When Eddie to go back to the girl he was with earlier, Angel noticed that John was looking at her. "What?"

"You speak Spanish?" said John, "Since when?"

Angel smiled as she said, "Since I was five, and I also speak Italian which I learned in college."

John did not believe her, "Prove it, I am Italian, so I need to hear some Italian come out of your mouth."

Angel looked at him and said, "All right you asked for it." She thought for a moment and then leaned into his ear and said, "Siete l'uomo più handsome che ho posto mai i miei occhi sopra e desidero ballare con voi."

John was amazed that she had spoke such beautiful Italian and said, "Well Grazie and I want to dance with you too." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor just as "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent started to play. _(Author's note: I don't own Candy Shop, 50 Cent does… awesome song!)_

_Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive  
_

_I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)_

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)

As the song was playing John and Angel were dancing close, Angel wrapped one arm around John and together the moved in unison. John slowly ran his hands down her body and watched in amazement on how she moved.

_You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you broke up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can_

_I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)_

_I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)_

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)

Angel slowly turned around then bent her knees and rose her butt until it was against John, then slowly rose back up. She then slowly moved her body as she felt John's hands on her stomach and John's hips moving along with her. He slowly turned her around and slowly dipped her to the point where his hands were just below Angel's breast.

_Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)_

Slowly John brought Angel back up, gliding his hands down her body and when she was fully back up she wrapped her arms around John's neck and John placed his hands on her hips and they continued to dance close together.

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin  
Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip til every bubble in every bottle is gone_

_I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)_

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)

As the song was coming to the end, the spark between John and Angel was getting hotter and hotter, it finally exploded when John lowered his lips to Angel's and kissed her with a passion that Angel returned as she pulled him closer to her. John wrapped his arms around Angel's waist as he deepened the kiss. A few moments later when John and Angel finally broke the kiss for much need air, John looked at Angel and said, "Whoa."

Angel smiled as she said, "You can say that again. So, does this mean we are a couple?"

John thought for a moment and said, "Yeah I think it does. Will you be my girl?"

Angel looked at John and said, "Yeah, I will be your girl."

John and Angel smiled as the kissed again for the first time as a couple, but it was broke up by Eddie when he said, "Yo Cena! Are you and Angel a couple now?"

John laughed and Angel blushed as John said, "Yeah we are a couple."

"Excellent homes! Let's celebrate!" said Eddie as he dragged Angel and John to everyone else, "Drinks are on me in celebration for the newest couple in the WWE! To John Cena and Angel Devilson!" With that John and Angel celebrated the whole night being a couple, and being happy.


	5. Wedding Day

That following Monday, it was the day of the wedding of Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler and everyone were in a buzz about it. They were looking forward to seeing the occasion, but some were wondering why Angel was not attending. Although what they don't know was that Angel was _never_ invited, and that Angel was now currently involved with John Cena.

Randy was sitting in his locker wearing his tuxedo starting to get nervous, since he was not only getting married tonight, but it was in front of the whole world. He sighed as he looked up at the sky and tried to find some peace, but unfortunately, there was none to be found. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, he sighed as he wished that Angel was here. He sighed as he remembered their last moment together before he proposed to Stacy.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Angel," said Randy, "sorry it took me so long but-"_

"_I don't want to know," said Angel as she sighed lightly, "I know you were with your girlfriend, so let's get you ready for Raw, since you have to go out first." She smartly grabbed the other suit she brought for him, "now go change."_

_Randy smiled as he took the suit, "You always are prepared, you're the best." Randy then went into the bathroom and quickly changed. A minute later he came out wearing the suit, and smiled as he showed himself off to Angel. "What do you think?"_

_Angel looked at and smiled as she said, "No tie." He removed the tie and Angel nodded in approval, "much better." She then placed the title on his left shoulder and stood back to admire him. "Perfect, now go out there and make your fans proud."_

"_Thanks Angel," said Randy as he hugged her, "I don't know what I would do without you and truthfully I don't ever want to find out." With that Randy went out to the ring thinking that in a few moments life was going to be perfect._

_END FLASHBACK_

Randy said aloud, "God I wish Angel was here." He sighed with a note of sadness, and he wondered what she was doing right now. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he got a little hopeful when he said, "Come in."

To his disappointment he saw his best man Batista entering the locker room, "Hey man. It's almost time to go." Just then he noticed that Randy looked depressed, "Why do you look like your dog die? Come on man, it's your wedding day! You are the envy of every man out there, you are marrying Stacy Keibler!"

Randy sighed as he said, "It's my wedding day, and Angel is not here."

Dave sighed as he said, "You know that she said that she could not make it."

Randy said as he sat back down on the couch, "I know that she said that, but that does not sound like my Angel." He remembered when Stacy told him that Angel was not attending the wedding.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a week before the wedding and Randy could not believe that he was going to have a wife in seven days. It had been two weeks since Angel left for Smackdown, and truthfully Randy had been miserable ever since. He had not put his hearts in his matches like he did when Angel was in his corner, granted Stacy had been a pretty good manager, but the only problem was that she would distract him when his opponent would go after her and he would end up losing the match. He thanked God that they never were for the title, since he knew that if they were, he would of have had a very short title reign. He was surprised that he would get distracted easily now, since he never did with Angel since she handled herself pretty well and his opponents could never intimidate her, so they never bothered her. Now that Stacy was his manager, she was easy prey, and he had to be a "knight in shining armor" and it was costing him matches. He tried calling Angel to talk to her, but every time he did, all he got was her voicemail. _

_Randy entered his locker room and it was a mess with paperwork for the wedding. His blue eyes went wide as he said, "Holy shit… this place is a mess." He sighed as he knew that if Angel was planning this wedding, everything would be nice and organized. He shook off his thoughts of Angel as he found in the center of the papers was Stacy sitting on the couch on the phone. He knew that it was for the wedding, so he was going to ignore her, but what got his attention was who she was talking to._

"_Hi Angel," said Stacy, "it's Stacy Keibler. I am fine, thank you. Listen, as you know mine and Randy's wedding is next week and you know that Randy and I would be just devastated if you could not come. What? You can't? Why? I am sure that Mr. Long would give you- No I understand, I will give Randy your best. Take care. Bye." When Stacy hung up she just then noticed Randy was standing nearby. She smiled at him, "Hey baby what's-"_

"_Was that Angel?" said Randy and Stacy looked confused for a moment, "Were you just talking to Angel?"_

_Stacy smiled lightly as she said, "Yeah that was Angel. I had called to invite her to wedding, since I KNOW how badly you wanted her there but she can't attend."_

_Randy looked disappointed as he said, "Did she say why?"_

"_Yeah, some Smackdown thing that she can't get out of, but she really wanted to be there baby, she said so. She told me to tell you congratulations and best wishes."_

"_Oh," said Randy as sighed, "I just wished that she could be there for it. It is not going to be the same without her there to attend."_

_Stacy smiled lightly as she went up to her fiancé and wrapped her arms around him, "I know baby, I know. I wanted her to be there too, but she will be in spirit." She kissed Randy sweetly and embraced him as Randy was thinking how he was going to marry Stacy without Angel by his side._

_END FLASHBACK_

Randy stood up and walked to the other side of the room, "She would not miss my wedding day, she knew how important it is to me."

"Randy you have got to understand, she has an obligation to John Cena and Smackdown now. She is no longer your Angel, she is Cena's. I am sure that she wanted to be here, but her schedule is different now that she is on Smackdown, so she probably could not get out of it."

"I am sure your right," said Randy, "but I still wished she was here."

"I know you do," said Dave as he fixed Randy's tie, "and I am sure that she wanted to be here as well. There, you are ready to go."

Randy smiled lightly, "Thank man." He looked at the tie and sighed, "Angel would have done it better."

Dave laughed as he said, "I know, she always knew how to tie them. I remember when we were in Evolution, she would make sure that everyone of our ties were perfect, or she just would toss them aside. Either that or make us change into a different suit to fit the tie." The men laughed at the memory, "she was the best manager."

Randy smiled as he said, "Yeah she was, Cena is now the luckiest man in the world for having her as his manager. Did you see her on Smackdown this past week?"

"Yeah," said Batista, "she looked good in that basketball jersey. She looked so different, but I have to say, she looks good in anything."

Randy nodded, "Yeah she does." He sighed and looked at his watch, "Well, it's time to go get married."

Dave nodded, "You ready to do this?"

Randy smiled as he said, "I am ready, let's go and get married." As Dave and Randy were making their way to the ring, Randy was still wishing that Angel was there to witness his big day.

The ring was completely changed for the wedding, the turnbuckles and ropes were taking down, and the mat was a beautiful red velvet. There were red roses everywhere, and the altar was decorated beautifully with roses and baby's breath. There were candles that lined the "aisle" and surrounded the outer part of the ring. Randy and the minister were already at the altar waiting for the wedding to begin. As the music began to play, the fans cheered as they saw, Benoit and Victoria making their way down the aisle. They were followed by Jericho and Trish, and then Batista and Stacy's maid of honor Lita. When Lita and Dave took their places, Randy knew that it was time for Stacy to make her appearance.

When the bridal march began, Randy's heart went a mile a minute as Stacy appeared on Eric Bischoff's arm. "Wow, she is beautiful," said Randy as he watched Stacy make her way down the aisle. She was a wearing a white dress with a off the shoulder top and a slightly flared sheath style skirt that had a slit to show of her legs. She was carrying a bouquet of red roses and she had a huge smile on her face. Randy smiled as she made her way up to the altar, and when she arrived, Randy shook Bischoff's hand then took Stacy's hand in his. They went up to the altar where Stacy handed Lita her bouquet and then faced Randy as they joined hands.

The minister smiled as he said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on the beautiful night to join Randy Keith Orton and Stacy Marie Keibler in holy matrimony. Marriage is a beautiful and scared thing, so if there is any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak not or forever hold their peace." Some of the fans did object, but that was normal with any WWE wedding. The minister continued as he looked at Stacy and said, "Do you Stacy Marie Keibler take Randy to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you be true to him in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, will you forsake all others but him until you both shall live?"

Stacy looked at Randy and smiled as she said, "I do."

"And do you Randy Keith Orton take Stacy to be your lawfully wedding wife? Will you to be true to her in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, will you forsake all others but her until you both shall live?"

Randy looked at Stacy and said, "I-" Before he could complete his vows, suddenly a video flashed on the Titantron of Stacy getting ready for the wedding. Randy was surprised that this was happening during his wedding, but he was curious what was on it.

_BACKSTAGE FOOTAGE_

Stacy was all smiles as she put the final touches to herself as she waited for the knock on the door to tell her that it was time for the wedding. Her bridesmaids had already made their way to the ring, so she was by herself. She admired her engagement ring as she said, "Everything is going perfect. In a few moments I will become Mrs. Randy Orton, and I don't have to worry about that bitch Angel Devilson showing up. This plan is going off without a hitch getting Randy to think he was SO in love with me that he popped the question and getting Angel to go to Smackdown, thinking that if she was gone it would not cause problems between me Randy! Priceless! Angel as my friend, HA! I could not stand the bitch even if my life depended on it! Oh and making Randy think that Angel could not attend was SO easy, he is such a sap! Now, once I get him to say I do… you and I will stage a perfect ruse making him think you are after me, he will get so pissed that he will give you the match which the title will be on the line. After that I will help you win the title from him, and then I will get an annulment from him and then you and I will be happy together."

Suddenly Triple H appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around Stacy as he said, "It was a wonderful plan Stacy Keibler… or should I said Mrs. Helmlsey?" He spun Stacy around and kissed her in a very open mouthed kiss.

A few minutes later Stacy pulled away, "Actually we will be saying in a couple moments Mrs. Orton." She checked her face and redid her makeup so it was perfect.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Stacy it's time."

"Excellent," said Stacy as she did the last touch, "now if you excuse me, I need to go and get married." She smiled as Triple H and said, "See you later lover." With that she grabbed her bouquet and made her way to the aisle thinking that everything was going perfect.

_END FOOTAGE_

Everyone was in shock at what had happened, they found out that Stacy AND HHH were behind everything. Not to mention the fact that Stacy was MARRIED to HHH. Everyone was in shock, the bridal party looked at Stacy with disgust and hatred. Stacy could not believe that her plan was revealed, and she then looked at her groom Randy who was still looking at the Titantron. Randy was shocked that Stacy never really loved him, she was using him to help HHH get the title. Everything they had shared for the last 11 months was a lie… but the biggest thing that got to him the most, was that Stacy cost him the most important person in his life… she cost him Angel. Just then Randy looked at Stacy, the woman he thought he loved, and his blue eyes turned icy with hatred. The bridal party and the minister suddenly disappeared to the back as Randy went up to Stacy. "It was all a lie?"

"Randy I-"

"Shut up you cheap lying slut!" screamed Randy and the audience cheered as he destroyed the once beautiful wedding site, "Everything that we have had for the last 11 months was all a LIE! I can not believe you! How could you do this to me! All this time you and I have been together… the entire time you have been MARRIED to my worst ENEMY! You are nothing but a lying SLUT! You caused the ONE person who had supported me through everything to leave to go to SMACKDOWN because she thought it would be better that way! You NEVER invited her to this wedding! Every word spoken of love, it was all BULLSHIT! I don't know what the hell I ever saw in you! I want you out of my life for good!"

"Randy," said Stacy with tears in her eyes, "please…"

"We are over Stacy! I want my ring back."

"Randy-"

"NOW!" Randy said with such anger and hurt that it shocked everyone. Stacy cried the whole time as she slipped off the engagement ring and handed it to him. Randy looked at it and then at Stacy, "Thank you." Suddenly just like he did before Wrestlemania, he gave Stacy the biggest RKO in history and the audience went wild for this. Without looking back Randy stormed out of the arena, where all that was left was rose petals everywhere and a unconscious bride.


	6. Royal Rumble

It had been a month since the wedding disaster of Randy and Stacy, and it was time for the Royal Rumble. Randy was facing HHH for the title, and he was looking forward to this match, since he finally could get his revenge on him for ruining his life. Since Randy RKOed Stacy and left her at the altar, HHH and Stacy had made his life a life a living Hell. They have cost him matches and everything, but they have yet to take the title from him. Randy was getting ready for his match when suddenly there was a knock on his door, he was surprised since he was not really expecting anyone, but he said, "Come in." He was finishing tying his boots when he noticed at pair of heels were by his feet, he sighed since he thought they were Stacy's, but to his surprise and delight he saw Angel standing there. "Angel! Oh my God!" He immediately pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

Angel laughed as she hugged him back, "I take it you are happy to see me?"

"You have no idea how happy I am right now," said Randy said with a smile as he held at arms distance. She was wearing a nice suit with a short skirt, but she looked beautiful all the same, "You look amazing."

Angel smiled as she felt her heart flutter a little bit, but she shook it off because she was with John now and she was happy with him, "Well thank you. You look good too, considering everything that has happened to you."

Randy sighed as he knew what she was talking about, "Yeah, considering the woman I thought I loved turned out to be married to my enemy and was planning to take the title away from me and divorce my ass after it. Correction… she is STILL planning to take the title away from me tonight. Well on the bright side at least I found out BEFORE I married the bitch and not after."

Angel nodded and gave Randy's hand a comforting squeeze, "I am so sorry hun, I wish there I was something I could have done."

"I know, but what's done is done. Although we still don't know how the footage came about anyway." Randy looked at her and had a thought, "Why weren't you at my wedding anyway?"

Angel sighed as she said, "Since I was not invited, I was in California for a photo shoot for the newest edition of Smackdown Magazine. Although I did want to attend since it was your big day."

Randy nodded as he said, "I understand that, but I think that the beating you had just given her earlier tonight… I think she learned her lesson to not forget you."

Angel laughed and Randy noticed how beautiful it was, "Yeah well, that was also some revenge for you. I warned her when you two started dating that if she hurt you in ANY way shape or form, that I was coming for her."

"Well, I guess she did not heed your warning at all, but let's not talk about the slut that is in the past. I saw the cover of Smackdown magazine, you looked great… with Cena." There was a slight note of jealousy in his voice, but Angel did not notice it.

Angel smiled as she said, "Thank you, John and I were proud of that picture, since it's really the best picture of us as a couple."

Randy looked at her with surprise, "A couple? You mean you and Cena are together?" This was news to him, and he did not like the idea of HIS Angel with another man… _"Whoa… were did that come from?" _He thought to himself.

Angel had a wistful smile as she said, "Yeah, we are a couple."

"How long?"

"Since the Smackdown before your wedding," said Angel and immediately Randy was ready to go and kick John's ass for taking his Angel.

"Are you happy with him?"

Angel smiled as she said, "Yeah I am really happy with him." She looked at the clock and noticed the time, "Oh shit, I have to go, John's match is in five minutes and I have to get him ready, but it was great seeing you Randy." She hugged him again Randy closed his eyes to savor the feel of her again as he hugged her back. "Good luck in your match tonight."

"Thank you," said Randy as he forced himself to let her go, although truthfully he did not want her to leave him, "and good luck in John's."

"Thank you," said Angel, "I think after the beating I gave your ex-fiancée earlier tonight, I am pretty sure that will give John some momentum. Well, I will see you around OK?"

"Yeah for sure," said Randy and with that Angel left to go to the ring and Randy felt a part of him leaving with her, but at the same time he was happy that he got to see her again and felt renewed for his title match against HHH.

About an half hour later Angel and John were coming back from the ring after a successful victory in keeping the WWE Championship, John was all excited as he said, "Wow, that was an awesome match!"

"Yeah it was baby, I am so proud of you!" said Angel and she kissed him sweetly, "That was a hell of a match!"

"Yeah it was, and since I had you by my side, I knew that I could not lose!" said John as he wrapped his arms around Angel and said the words he had wanted to say, "I love you."

Angel was surprised at this and made sure she heard right, "What did you say?"

John blushed as he said, "I love you Angel."

Angel could not believe it, John was in love with her and she smiled as she said, "Oh John… I love you too."

John smiled as he kissed her with all the love he had and more, Angel kissed back as she wrapped her arms around him and John deepened the kiss. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues did a slow tango until they broke apart. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Yeah let's," said Angel and they walked out of the arena holding hands, enjoying the fact that they were in love.

Thirty minutes later Randy and HHH were battling it in the ring, HHH's wife Stacy was not at ringside because Angel gave her a beating that Stacy would never forget, or anyone else for that matter. Randy had control of the match, and he Irish whipped Hunter to the turnbuckle, and he want to go and clothesline Hunter, but Hunter grabbed the ref causing him to go down. As the ref rolled out of the ring, Randy was getting Hunter up for a final move, but suddenly Hunter gave Randy and a low blow causing Randy to go down.

"Can you believe Triple H?" said JR, "He can't ever win a match without cheating."

"JR," said King, "Triple H feels that the title is his, he will do anything to win it."

"What is he doing now?" asked JR as he noticed that Hunter had bad intentions as he went out of the ring. He grabbed the World Heavyweight Championship out of Lillian Garcia's hands and smiled evil as he went back into the ring, "Oh my God, he is planning to use the title to win."

Hunter smiled as he held the title in his hands waiting for Randy to get up so he could do the final act to regain his title again. Suddenly out of the crowd came a figure all in black and they slid into the ring right behind Hunter. They grabbed Hunter's arm and spun him around causing him to drop the title. "What the-" said Hunter before the person kicked him in the stomach and then gave Hunter a DDT right on the title.

"Oh my God!" said JR, "that person is helping Orton!" The figure then slipped out of the ring to help revive the referee as Randy was slowing making his way to his feet, Hunter still in a daze from the DDT made his way to his feet. When both men were on their feet, just as the person helped the ref in the ring, Randy saw Hunter and hit the RKO. "Oh and the RKO! Get on him Orton!" Randy pinned Hunter for the 1-2-3 just as the figure slipped back into the crowd.

"Your winner," said Lillian Garcia and STILL World Heavyweight Champion RANDY ORTON!" The ref handed the title back to Randy and Randy celebrated to the fans delight.

"That was one hell of a match," said King.

"Yes it was King," said JR, "but the million dollar question is, was who was the person the helped out Randy Orton?"


	7. Randy's Realization

It was the Raw after the Royal Rumble and everyone was in a buzz about the World Heavyweight Championship match, but mainly the one person who had helped Randy Orton retain his title. Every one had guesses, but no one really know who it was, since the person was pretty well covered so no one got a good look of their face. The one person who wanted to know more than anyone was Triple H, since the person costed him the title. He stormed to the ring alone and he immediately grabbed a microphone to get ready to say what he needed to say. Before he could say was what he needed to say, the crowd booed at an all time high, causing Hunter to be even more pissed that he was. Finally after having enough of the fans, he finally spoke, "Last night, was supposed to be the best night of my life… after all the planning with my loving wife Stacy. Having Randy fall in love with Stacy enough to get him to marry her, then get Angel to go to Smackdown, then once Randy said I do, the real plan would have begun where in the end I would have won the title, and the girl." The crowd booed but Hunter ignored them as he continued, "But on the day of the wedding, we were found out."

_FOOTAGE_

_The minister continued as he looked at Stacy and said, "Do you Stacy Marie Keibler take Randy to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you be true to him in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, will you forsake all others but him until you both shall live?"_

_Stacy looked at Randy and smiled as she said, "I do."_

"_And do you Randy Keith Orton take Stacy to be your lawfully wedding wife? Will you to be true to her in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, will you forsake all others but her until you both shall live?"_

_Randy looked at Stacy and said, "I-" Before he could complete his vows, suddenly a video flashed on the Titantron of Stacy getting ready for the wedding. Randy was surprised that this was happening during his wedding, but he was curious what was on it._

_**BACKSTAGE FOOTAGE**_

_**Stacy was all smiles as she put the final touches to herself as she waited for the knock on the door to tell her that it was time for the wedding. Her bridesmaids had already made their way to the ring, so she was by herself. She admired her engagement ring as she said, "Everything is going perfect. In a few moments I will become Mrs. Randy Orton, and I don't have to worry about that bitch Angel Devilson showing up. This plan is going off without a hitch getting Randy to think he was SO in love with me that he popped the question and getting Angel to go to Smackdown, thinking that if she was gone it would not cause problems between me Randy! Priceless! Angel as my friend, HA! I could not stand the bitch even if my life depended on it! Oh and making Randy think that Angel could not attend was SO easy, he is such a sap! Now, once I get him to say I do… you and I will stage a perfect ruse making him think you are after me, he will get so pissed that he will give you the match which the title will be on the line. After that I will help you win the title from him, and then I will get an annulment from him and then you and I will be happy together."**_

_**Suddenly Triple H appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around Stacy as he said, "It was a wonderful plan Stacy Keibler… or should I said Mrs. Helmlsey?" He spun Stacy around and kissed her in a very open mouthed kiss.**_

_**A few minutes later Stacy pulled away, "Actually we will be saying in a couple moments Mrs. Orton." She checked her face and redid her makeup so it was perfect.**_

_**Just then there was a knock on the door, "Stacy it's time."**_

"_**Excellent," said Stacy as she did the last touch, "now if you excuse me, I need to go and get married." She smiled as Triple H and said, "See you later lover." With that she grabbed her bouquet and made her way to the aisle thinking that everything was going perfect.**_

_**END FOOTAGE**_

_Everyone was in shock at what had happened, they found out that Stacy AND HHH were behind everything. Not to mention the fact that Stacy was MARRIED to HHH. Everyone was in shock, the bridal party looked at Stacy with disgust and hatred. Stacy could not believe that her plan was revealed, and she then looked at her groom Randy who was still looking at the Titantron. Randy was shocked that Stacy never really loved him, she was using him to help HHH get the title. Everything they had shared for the last 11 months was a lie… but the biggest thing that got to him the most, was that Stacy cost him the most important person in his life… she cost him Angel. Just then Randy looked at Stacy, the woman he thought he loved, and his blue eyes turned icy with hatred. The bridal party and the minister suddenly disappeared to the back as Randy went up to Stacy. "It was all a lie?"_

"_Randy I-"_

"_Shut up you cheap lying slut!" screamed Randy and the audience cheered as he destroyed the once beautiful wedding site, "Everything that we have had for the last 11 months was all a LIE! I can not believe you! How could you do this to me! All this time you and I have been together… the entire time you have been MARRIED to my worst ENEMY! You are nothing but a lying SLUT! You caused the ONE person who had supported me through everything to leave to go to SMACKDOWN because she thought it would be better that way! You NEVER invited her to this wedding! Every word spoken of love, it was all BULLSHIT! I don't know what the hell I ever saw in you! I want you out of my life for good!"_

"_Randy," said Stacy with tears in her eyes, "please…"_

"_We are over Stacy! I want my ring back."_

"_Randy-"_

"_NOW!" Randy said with such anger and hurt that it shocked everyone. Stacy cried the whole time as she slipped off the engagement ring and handed it to him. Randy looked at it and then at Stacy, "Thank you." Suddenly just like he did before Wrestlemania, he gave Stacy the biggest RKO in history and the audience went wild for this. Without looking back Randy stormed out of the arena, where all that was left was rose petals everywhere and a unconscious bride._

_END FOOTAGE_

Hunter got annoyed and continued, "So that part of the plan did not work out, so we decided to continue the plan to get the title from him. Everything was going perfect, but then at the Royal Rumble something happened… roll the footage."

_FOOTAGE_

_Thirty minutes later Randy and HHH were battling it in the ring, HHH's wife Stacy was not at ringside because Angel gave her a beating that Stacy would never forget, or anyone else for that matter. Randy had control of the match, and he Irish whipped Hunter to the turnbuckle, and he want to go and clothesline Hunter, but Hunter grabbed the ref causing him to go down. As the ref rolled out of the ring, Randy was getting Hunter up for a final move, but suddenly Hunter gave Randy and a low blow causing Randy to go down. _

"_Can you believe Triple H?" said JR, "He can't ever win a match without cheating."_

"_JR," said King, "Triple H feels that the title is his, he will do anything to win it."_

"_What is he doing now?" asked JR as he noticed that Hunter had bad intentions as he went out of the ring. He grabbed the World Heavyweight Championship out of Lillian Garcia's hands and smiled evil as he went back into the ring, "Oh my God, he is planning to use the title to win."_

_Hunter smiled as he held the title in his hands waiting for Randy to get up so he could do the final act to regain his title again. Suddenly out of the crowd came a figure all in black and they slid into the ring right behind Hunter. They grabbed Hunter's arm and spun him around causing him to drop the title. "What the-" said Hunter before the person kicked him in the stomach and then gave Hunter a DDT right on the title._

"_Oh my God!" said JR, "that person is helping Orton!" The figure then slipped out of the ring to help revive the referee as Randy was slowing making his way to his feet, Hunter still in a daze from the DDT made his way to his feet. When both men were on their feet, just as the person helped the ref in the ring, Randy saw Hunter and hit the RKO. "Oh and the RKO! Get on him Orton!" Randy pinned Hunter for the 1-2-3 just as the figure slipped back into the crowd._

"_Your winner," said Lillian Garcia and STILL World Heavyweight Champion RANDY ORTON!" The ref handed the title back to Randy and Randy celebrated to the fans delight._

"_That was one hell of a match," said King._

"_Yes it was King," said JR, "but the million dollar question is, who was the person the helped out Randy Orton?"_

_END FOOTAGE_

Hunter felt his anger boiling at an all time high as he watched himself losing the title again and sighed as he said, "Just like the wedding disaster, someone comes in and ruins everything! Just like what JR said last night, "Who was the person that helped out Randy Orton?" I want to find out who the bastard is that screwed me out of MY title and I want to know NOW!" Hunter screamed and was pissed off as he waited to find out who it was.

"Wow King," said JR, "Triple H is pissed tonight."

"I know," said King, "I hate to be that person who screw him out the title."

Just then a figure all in black made their way to the ring and everyone was surprised, but no one could tell who the person was as they made their way into the ring. JR looked at the person in the ring and said, "I wonder who it is and I think business is about to pick up King."

Hunter looked at the person and wondered who it was, they were wearing black pants, gloves and a hoodie, but there face was concealed by not only the hood, but a black mask as well. "So you are the person who screwed me out of the title huh? Are you also the person who showed the footage at the wedding?" The person refused to speak and it caused Hunter to get really pissed, "Damn it! Reveal yourself to me right now!" The person refuse, so Hunter got so pissed that he tried to attack the person, but they ducked from the attack and when they turned Hunter around they kicked Hunter in the stomach. They the did a DDT on him again, just like the previous night and the crowd went wild.

"Oh my god," said JR, "who is this person?" Suddenly the person was standing over Hunter and then ran to the ropes and did… the five knuckle-shuffle.

"Wait a minute," said King, "isn't that John Cena's trademark move?"

"Yeah I think it is," said JR, "but the person is too small to be Cena."

"Well, if isn't Cena," said King, "then who could it be?"

When the person stood up, they loomed over Hunter and remove the gloves, then the hoodie to reveal a… woman's body. She then removed the mask and long brown hair flowed out. "Wait a minute," said JR, "can it be?" The woman rose her head causing her hair to go back and the fans went wild as it revealed that it was Angel Devilson standing over Triple H. "My God King, it's Angel Devilson!"

Angel placed one foot on top of Hunter as she said, "You think you are all that, but you had just gotten beaten by a woman. This is how we do bitch!"

"What!" said King with shock, "I don't believe it! She was the one who helped Orton keep the title?"

"I guess so King," said JR, "but the question is, why?" Just then Ric Flair, Stacy and Chris Master were running out to help Hunter. "Uh oh, here comes the rest of Evolution. Angel better get out of there!"

Angel looked up and saw Evolution making their way to the ring and she said, "Shit." Just as they got in, she quickly hopped out of the ring and went to the ramp of the Titantron. As she was making her way toward the back she was laughing as she said, "Ha! This is how we do baby!" She rose her hands to the "World Life" symbol like John, just as her theme music hit the Titantron, "Nice try Evolution! You can't me see! I got you again Stacy! Aha!" She smiled as she made her way toward to back and stood at the top of the Titantron and said, "This is how we do baby!" She rose her hands one more time and then went to the back.

Meanwhile Triple H was slowly making his way to his feet with the help of Masters and Flair. When Hunter got to his feet he immediately when to the ropes and said, "You bitch Angel! I am so going to get you for this! It's NOT OVER bitch!" Hunter got pissed as he shoved Ric and Masters away from him before he collapsed on the ground from the DDT he sustained and the fans cheered as they went to commercial.

A few minutes later Angel was seen again making her way toward the parking lot and she was all smiles because of what she had just a few moments before. She made a couple quick glances behind her since she had a feeling that Evolution would be coming after her. As she continued to make her way down the hallway, she was suddenly stopped when she felt someone grab her arm and when they turned around it was revealed to have been Randy. "Randy!" said Angel with surprise since she thought it was a member of Evolution, "As great as it is to see you, I need to go before Evolution comes to kick my ass and end my career." She tried to get away but Randy still held onto her arm.

Randy looked at with her shock, as he said, "It was you? You helped me last night?"

Angel sighed as she knew that he was not going to let her go, "Yes Randy it was me."

"But we saw you leave the arena with Cena."

"I came back."

"Were you the one who showed the footage from the wedding?"

"No," said Angel, "I don't know who did that." She kept looking back since she knew that Evolution would be coming to look for her. "Look Orton, I need to go before Evolution or even Bischoff for that matter come after me." She tried to leave but again Randy held her by the arm, and she forgotten how strong he was as she tried to wrench her arm around of his grasp. She looked into his blue eyes, and she noticed that her heart was beating faster as she gave up trying to fight him. She shook off her feelings for him, but she could not control her heart beat.

"Just one question before I let you go," said Randy as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of sapphires. He could not believe that he never noticed how beautiful she really was, he then looked at her lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He shook it off as he knew that she was waiting for his question. "Why did you help me?" He released her arm and waited for his answer.

Angel smiled lightly as she looked at him and sighed lightly. She took the title off his right shoulder and then looked at him. She removed the tie and jacket, then opened two of the buttons on his shirt and with satisfaction she placed the title on his left shoulder. As she wiped the title she looked at him and said, "I guess because… old habits die hard." She then stepped back and said, "Perfect. You are looking good champ, like you always did." She smiled lightly as she then walked away, but suddenly a couple moments later she came back and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around her and noticed how perfectly she fitted his arms.

They held each other for a moment and when they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and out of no where, Randy lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Angel was shocked, but suddenly felt herself kiss back as Randy pulled her closer to him. Randy slowly traced his tongue along her lips until she opened them and granted him entrance letting his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues did a dance that lovers had done for years as Angel ran her hands through Randy's hair. A few moments later they broke apart and Angel looked at him with surprise as she realized what she had just done. "Angel I-"

"There she is!" screamed Triple H as he and Evolution made there way toward them.

Angel sighed as she realized that she had wasted too much time, "Shit, gotta go!" With that Angel ran as fast as she could toward the car that was waiting for her, with Evolution not to far behind her. She quickly hopped into the car and they drove off as fast as it could, as the car drove off she said to herself, "Bye Randy… I love you."

After Angel had ran off to get away from Evolution, Randy was in shock at what he had done. He kissed Angel, he did not know what came over him but he could not help himself. He placed a hand over his lips and could still feel her kiss on them and he savored it. Suddenly he realized that once again Angel had left him again and he felt miserable, he closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of her near him, he felt happy and complete. She made his heart race and slow down at the same time, and now that she was gone, he felt like he had nothing. He thought of all the times he had with Angel before he got with Stacy, even when he was WITH Stacy, he always enjoyed being the company of Angel more that his own girlfriend. When he was supposed to marry Stacy, he felt that he could not do it without Angel there and he did not know how he was going to make it on Raw without Angel….

Suddenly he opened his eyes as he came to the shocking realization, "Oh my God… I'm in love with Angel…"


	8. Surprise Guests On Smackdown

That following Smackdown Angel was making her way down to the ring to face Torrie Wilson for a one on one match and as she was making her way down to the ring they were showing the footage from the past Raw from her confrontation with Triple H.

_RAW FOOTAGE_

_Hunter looked at the person and wondered who it was, they were wearing black pants, gloves and a hoodie, but there face was concealed by not only the hood, but a black mask as well. "So you are the person who screwed me out of the title huh? Are you also the person who showed the footage at the wedding?" The person refused to speak and it caused Hunter to get really pissed, "Damn it! Reveal yourself to me right now!" The person refuse, so Hunter got so pissed that he tried to attack the person, but they ducked from the attack and when they turned Hunter around they kicked Hunter in the stomach. They then did a DDT on him again, just like the previous night and the crowd went wild. _

"_Oh my god," said JR, "who is this person?" Suddenly the person was standing over Hunter and then ran to the ropes and did… the five knuckle-shuffle. _

"_Wait a minute," said King, "isn't that John Cena's trademark move?" _

"_Yeah I think it is," said JR, "but the person is too small to be Cena."_

"_Well, if isn't Cena," said King, "then who could it be?"_

_When the person stood up, they loomed over Hunter and remove the gloves, then the hoodie to reveal a… woman's body. She then removed the mask and long brown hair flowed out. "Wait a minute," said JR, "can it be?" The woman rose her head causing her hair to go back and the fans went wild as it revealed that it was Angel Devilson standing over Triple H. "My God King, it's Angel Devilson!"_

_Angel placed one foot on top of Hunter as she said, "You think you are all that, but you had just gotten beaten by a woman. This is how we do bitch!"_

"_What!" said King with shock, "I don't believe it! She was the one who helped Orton keep the title?"_

"_I guess so King," said JR, "but the question is, why?" Just then Ric Flair, Stacy and Chris Master were running out to help Hunter. "Uh oh, here comes the rest of Evolution. Angel better get out of there!"_

_Angel looked up and saw Evolution making their way to the ring and she said, "Shit." Just as they got in, she quickly hopped out of the ring and went to the ramp of the Titantron. As she was making her way toward the back she was laughing as she said, "Ha! This is how we do baby!" She rose her hands to the "World Life" symbol like John, just as her theme music hit the Titantron, "Nice try Evolution! You can't me see! I got you again Stacy! Aha!" She smiled as she made her way toward to back and stood at the top of the Titantron and said, "This is how we do baby!" She rose her hands one more time and then went to the back._

_Meanwhile Triple H was slowly making his way to his feet with the help of Masters and Flair. When Hunter got to his feet he immediately when to the ropes and said, "You bitch Angel! I am so going to get you for this! It's NOT OVER bitch!" Hunter got pissed as he shoved Ric and Masters away from him before he collapsed on the ground from the DDT he sustained and the fans cheered as they went to commercial._

_END FOOTAGE_

Angel was in the ring and she smiled as she watched the footage remembering how proud of herself that she had done that to Hunter. She knew that Hunter was pissed, but there was nothing he really could do about it since she was on Smackdown now. Torrie made her way to the ring and the match began. "Well Tazz," said Michael Cole, "we are in for a good divas match, since these two women are some of the best right here on Smackdown."

Tazz nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah we have a Playboy cover girl vs. the first lady of Thuganomics. This is definitely going to be a good match."

Fifteen minutes later Angel had defeated Torrie Wilson for the 1-2-3 after an amazing match. The girls smiled and shook hands in fair sportsmanship Torrie then rose Angel's arm in victory. Suddenly Triple H's music hit the Titantron and the crowd was surprised as this. Cole looked and said, "Oh no Tazz, Triple H is here."

"I guess he wants revenge on Angel for what she did at the Rumble and on Raw."

Angel immediately looked at Torrie and said, "Get out of here, I can handle this."

"Angel, I can't leave you here alone with him," said Torrie as she watched for Triple H to appear, "He is dangerous, he could serious hurt you. I am not leaving you."

"Go! Don't worry, if it gets too much John will come out and help. Now go before it is too late, warn John that Triple H is here." Torrie hesitated at first since Angel was her friend, but knew that Angel could handle herself pretty well, so she slipped out of the ring and went to the back. Angel watched the Titantron awaiting for Hunter to appear, but suddenly she was attacked from behind by Hunter.

"Oh man," said Cole, "can you believe him? He has to attack a woman from behind." Angel slowly made her way back to her and tried to fight back, but Hunter then knocked her down again. "I can't not believe him, he is attacking a woman! Just because he was embarrassed by her at the Rumble and on Raw, that does not mean he should attack her like this!"

"I agree with you Cole," said Tazz, "this is not how you handle it."

Triple H picked Angel again, but then clotheslined her down as he taunted her, "You think you can embarrass me like the way you did? Think again bitch!" He picked her up and Irish whipped her to the ropes, when she came back to him, he gave her a devastating spinebuster. Angel screamed out in pain as Hunter laughed at her, "Did that hurt? Good! You deserved for embarrassing me! I am going to make sure that you never embarrass me or anyone else again!" He kicked her a few times in the ribs just for the hell of it.

"Oh man," said Tazz, "that was a bad spinebuster, Angel must really be hurting." Suddenly Hunter picked Angel up and set her up for the Pedigree. Hunter smiled evilly as he knew that the damage was about to be done for good.

"Oh no, don't do this Hunter!" screamed Cole, "Where is Cena, he should have been here by now!"

"I don't know Cole, this is not like Cena." Suddenly Randy came out of the crowd and attacked Hunter, causing Hunter to release Angel, making her fall to the ground. "Cole it's Randy Orton! What is he doing here?"

"I don't know Tazz, but I am glad that someone is helping Angel out."

Randy then tossed Hunter out of the ring after giving Hunter a bad beat down, Hunter got even more angry as he was embarrassed again. As he was making his way to the back, he was yelling at Randy, "It's not over Randy! It is SO not over! See you on Raw!"

Randy looked at him as he said, "See you on Raw you son of a bitch! It's not over Hunter! You think you can attack a woman? Believe me, you are going to pay for this!" When Hunter disappeared to the back, Randy immediately went to Angel to check on her, he gently helped her to her feet, but she was so lightheaded from the attack, that her knees buckled, but Randy caught her and held her up. "You OK?"

Angel looked up at him and said, "Ow…" Just then she realized that it was Randy and not John that had rescued her from Hunter. "Randy? Where is John?"

"I don't know," said Randy, "can you walk?"

"I can, but my head is really spinning…"

"I understand," said Randy as he and Angel made their way to the ropes, he got out of the ring first as Angel gently slid under the ropes. Randy then scooped Angel into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Randy carried her to the back. Angel rested her head on Randy's shoulder since she was really feeling dizzy. "Don't worry Angel, I've got you now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Angel as they made their way to the locker room, he took her to the trainer's room. When he gently placed her on the table, she smiled as she said, "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome."

The trainer checked Angel out and handed her a ice pack for her head, "Just rest here for a few minutes, you've got nothing serious. I would suggest a hot bath when you get to the hotel room tonight, and rest for a couple days, then you will be right as rain again." Angel nodded and then the trainer left, leaving Angel and Randy alone again.

She closed her eyes to stop the dizziness, but then reopened them when she had a thought, "Wait… why are you here on Smackdown?"

Randy sighed as he sat down next to her, "Two reasons, one was that I overheard Triple H talking to Stacy about coming here to beat the hell out of you and I wanted to warn you and John about it, but by the time I got here you were all ready in the ring."

"And the other reason?"

Randy sighed as he looked at Angel and took her hand into his, "And the other reason is that I wanted to tell you that I-"

"Angel!" said John as he busted into the trainer's room causing Randy to release Angel's hand, "Thank God you are all right!" He immediately wrapped his arms around Angel, but Angel shoved him away from her causing him to be confused, "What?"

"What? What? What do you think?" said Angel with anger, "Where the HELL were you!"

"I am sorry baby," said John, "I was coming out to rescue you, but then Dawn Marie distracted me…"

"Dawn Marie? I was getting the shit beaten out of me, and you were distracted by Dawn Marie! If it wasn't for Randy, I would have more than just a really sore body and lightheadedness! I am your manager AND girlfriend damn it! I should be more important that Dawn Marie! What the hell did Dawn Marie want that would cause you to not come and rescue your girlfriend?"

"She wanted to know if I could help her with a problem she was having, and when I saw that you were getting attacked by Triple H, I was going to come and help, but Dawn Marie got upset and I had to comfort her."

So… let me get this straight comforting Dawn Marie was MORE important than saving your girlfriend from bodily harm by that asshole Triple H? Oh my God Cena! That is the biggest crock of bullshit I have ever heard in my life! Get out."

"What?"

"I said GET OUT CENA!" screamed Angel and she pointed to the door, "I don't want to be near you right now. Just get out…"

John looked at Angel and said, "I am sorry Angel." He looked at Randy and then walked out of the room.

Angel could not believe what John had said and she just then realized that Randy was still in the room, she then became embarrassed that Randy had seen what occurred between her and John. "Randy, I am-"

"Don't worry about it," said Randy as he looked at Angel and took her hands into his, "I am just glad that you are OK and no serious damage was done to you."

"Well, if you did not come out when you did…" Angel shudder at the thought of what would have happened. "Do you mind driving me to the hotel? I don't want to be here any longer."

Randy smiled lightly as he said, "Sure, I would honored to drive you." He stood up and scooped her into his arms again and carried her to his car. He gently placed her into the car and he then got in himself. As they were driving to the hotel, Randy as happy to have Angel by his side again, it felt like the old times.

_FLASHBACK_

_Randy and Angel were heading to the house show in Boston after leaving the show they had just done in Springfield, MA. As they were making their way to the car, Angel smiled lightly as she said, "So I take it I am driving?" Before Randy could protest, Angel said, "Randy no arguments, you had just gotten a chair shot, and I learned the hard way **not** to let you drive when you get a chair shot. One word LA."_

_He knew what she was talking about, so he knew that this was a battle he was not going to win. "OK," said Randy as they got into the car. She then placed the radio on a station that she liked and Randy groaned, "Oh God no!"_

"_Hey, it beats the shit I had to listen to from when we left NYC to go to Springfield!"_

_Randy sighed as he knew that he could not beat this battle, "Fine!" He sulked like a child as he was forced to listen to pop music for two and half hours. The whole time he was trying to figure out who to get back at Angel, and how lucky he was to have her in his life._

_END FLASHBACK_

As Randy was lost in his own thoughts, Angel snuck a glance at Randy and smiled lightly, she could not believe that he had came to rescue her from Hunter. She did not know what would happen if he did not come down, truthfully she did not want to know. Just then they pulled into the hotel, and they got out, just the Angel realized something. "Shit."

"What?"

"John has my hotel key, damn it, I completely forgot to get it."

"Well, how about you stay in my room until John gets to the hotel?"

Angel was a little hesitant at first, but she did not feel like being stuck in the lobby, "OK, but until John gets back."

"Deal," said Randy as he was happy that he got to spend a little more time with Angel. Angel tried to walk, but she took one step and the dizziness took over and she nearly went to the ground, but Randy caught her immediately as he scooped her into his arms. "Careful now." He carried her to his hotel room without anyone being suspicious, since no one was around to witness this.

When they got into Randy's hotel room, Randy carefully placed her on the couch, "So what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what shall we watch?" When he saw the look on her face, he knew the answer and he did not want to put himself through that as he had done thousands of times before, "Oh no… I am not watching that again!"

"Oh come on Randy! You know it's my favorite movie!"

"But Angel…." Whined Randy, "Dirty Dancing?" When Angel gave him the look, he knew that he could not argue. "Fine, you win, but you SO owe me for this." He placed the movie into the DVD player and sat down next to her as he knew he was in for a long night.

Halfway through the movie, Randy and Angel made eye contact with one another as Randy wrapped a arm around Angel's shoulders, pulling her close to him. They smiled at each other, but suddenly their smiled faded as they felt the strong connection between them pulling them together. Suddenly Randy lowered his lips to hers and they passionately kissed each other. Randy pulled Angel into lap as he deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and slowly kissed along her neck as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. Together they removed his shirt and then Randy removed her shirt, he marveled at her beauty as she traced the muscles of his stomach. He kissed her again with passion and then slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues did a dance that lovers had done for centuries. When they broke their kiss, Randy's hands went to her bra, but before he removed it, reality sunk into him. "Wait… are you sure you want to do this?"

Angel thought for a moment, and gave her answer by kissing Randy on the lips passionately. It was all Randy needed as he then scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, closing the door to the outside world and without stopping the movie.


	9. The Morning After

Angel slowly opened her eyes the following morning and smiled lightly knowing that she had a good nights rest from the attack she had endure the night before. She remembered the attack all too well, as she also thanks God that Randy saved her from any REAL damage.

_FLASHBACK_

_Fifteen minutes later Angel had defeated Torrie Wilson for the 1-2-3 after an amazing match. The girls smiled and shook hands in fair sportsmanship Torrie then rose Angel's arm in victory. Suddenly Triple H's music hit the Titantron and the crowd was surprised as this. Cole looked and said, "Oh no Tazz, Triple H is here."_

"_I guess he wants revenge on Angel for what she did at the Rumble and on Raw."_

_Angel immediately looked at Torrie and said, "Get out of here, I can handle this."_

"_Angel, I can't leave you here alone with him," said Torrie as she watched for Triple H to appear, "He is dangerous, he could serious hurt you. I am not leaving you."_

"_Go! Don't worry, if it gets too much John will come out and help. Now go before it is too late, warn John that Triple H is here." Torrie hesitated at first since Angel was her friend, but knew that Angel could handle herself pretty well, so she slipped out of the ring and went to the back. Angel watched the Titantron awaiting for Hunter to appear, but suddenly she was attacked from behind by Hunter._

"_Oh man," said Cole, "can you believe him? He has to attack a woman from behind." Angel slowly made her way back to her and tried to fight back, but Hunter then knocked her down again. "I can not believe him, he is attacking a woman! Just because he was embarrassed by her at the Rumble and on Raw, that does not mean he should attack her like this!"_

"_I agree with you Cole," said Tazz, "this is not how you handle it."_

_Triple H picked Angel again, but then clotheslined her down as he taunted her, "You think you can embarrass me like the way you did? Think again bitch!" He picked her up and Irish whipped her to the ropes, when she came back to him, he gave her a devastating spinebuster. Angel screamed out in pain as Hunter laughed at her, "Did that hurt? Good! You deserved for embarrassing me! I am going to make sure that you never embarrass me or anyone else again!" He kicked her a few times in the ribs just for the hell of it._

"_Oh man," said Tazz, "that was a bad spinebuster, Angel must really be hurting." Suddenly Hunter picked Angel up and set her up for the Pedigree. Hunter smiled evilly as he knew that the damage was about to be done for good._

"_Oh no, don't do this Hunter!" screamed Cole, "Where is Cena, he should have been here by now!"_

"_I don't know Cole, this is not like Cena." Suddenly Randy came out of the crowd and attacked Hunter, causing Hunter to release Angel, making her fall to the ground. "Cole it's Randy Orton! What is he doing here?"_

"_I don't know Tazz, but I am glad that someone is helping Angel out."_

_Randy then tossed Hunter out of the ring after giving Hunter a bad beat down, Hunter got even more angry as he was embarrassed again. As he was making his way to the back, he was yelling at Randy, "It's not over Randy! It is SO not over! See you on Raw!"_

_Randy looked at him as he said, "See you on Raw you son of a bitch! It's not over Hunter! You think you can attack a woman? Believe me, you are going to pay for this!" When Hunter disappeared to the back, Randy immediately went to Angel to check on her, he gently helped her to her feet, but she was so lightheaded from the attack, that her knees buckled, but Randy caught her and held her up. "You OK?"_

_Angel looked up at him and said, "Ow…" Just then she realized that it was Randy and not John that had rescued her from Hunter. "Randy? Where is John?"_

"_I don't know," said Randy, "can you walk?"_

"_I can, but my head is really spinning…"_

"_I understand," said Randy as he and Angel made their way to the ropes, he got out of the ring first as Angel gently slid under the ropes. Randy then scooped Angel into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Randy carried her to the back. Angel rested her head on Randy's shoulder since she was really feeling dizzy. "Don't worry Angel, I've got you now."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way," said Angel as they made their way to the locker room, he took her to the trainer's room._

_END FLASHBACK_

She stretched her muscles and then noticed the arm that was across her stomach as well as she realized that she was not wearing anything. She smiled lightly and thought it was John's arm that was around her, she lifted up the sheet… and to her surprise she noticed that the arm had a tattoo on the forearm. She knew that John did not have a tattoo, and she noticed that the arm was tanner and a little thinner. Just then Angel realized that it was not John's arm that was around her and she said, "Oh no… this can not be happening…" Sure enough when she turned her head to face the person beside her, to her horror she saw Randy Orton lying beside her. "Oh my GOD!"

She immediately flew out of the bed causing Randy to wake up from the peaceful sleep. Randy looked up at Angel and said with confusion, "What is going on?" Angel had wrapped herself with the sheet, but Randy still thought her beautiful. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" said Angel, "What's wrong? Randy, you and I slept together! Randy, I am dating John Cena! I should not be having sex with you! What happened last night should NOT have happened!" She walked up to the window and looked out admiring the view of the city, she could not believe what she had done. She cheated on John with Randy, and she always believed in fidelity.

Randy looked at her as he stood up and slipped on a pair of boxers, he then made his way up to Angel and wrapped his arms around her. "Angel, I know last night should not have happened…" He then turned her around to face him, "but it did happen and I for one do not regret that it happened."

"Randy… I am in a relationship, and I should not be sleeping with another man-"

"Angel, I love you."

That got Angel's attention and she looked at him with surprise, "What did you say?"

"Angel… I am in love with you." He smiled lightly as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, "I have been in love with you since the moment I met you… but I did not realize it until this past Monday when I saw you on this past Raw."

_FLASHBACK_

_A few minutes later Angel was seen again making her way toward the parking lot and she was all smiles because of what she had just a few moments before. She made a couple quick glances behind her since she had a feeling that Evolution would be coming after her. As she continued to make her way down the hallway, she was suddenly stopped when she felt someone grab her arm and when they turned around it was revealed to have been Randy. "Randy!" said Angel with surprise since she thought it was a member of Evolution, "As great as it is to see you, I need to go before Evolution comes to kick my ass and end my career." She tried to get away but Randy still held onto her arm. _

_Randy looked at with her shock, as he said, "It was you? You helped me last night?"_

_Angel sighed as she knew that he was not going to let her go, "Yes Randy it was me."_

"_But we saw you leave the arena with Cena."_

"_I came back."_

"_Were you the one who showed the footage from the wedding?"_

"_No," said Angel, "I don't know who did that." She kept looking back since she knew that Evolution would be coming to look for her. "Look Orton, I need to go before Evolution or even Bischoff for that matter come after me." She tried to leave but again Randy held her by the arm, and she forgotten how strong he was as she tried to wrench her arm around of his grasp. She looked into his blue eyes, and she noticed that her heart was beating faster as she gave up trying to fight him. She shook off her feelings for him, but she could not control her heart beat._

"_Just one question before I let you go," said Randy as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of sapphires. He could not believe that he never noticed how beautiful she really was, he then looked at her lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He shook it off as he knew that she was waiting for his question. "Why did you help me?" He released her arm and waited for his answer._

_Angel smiled lightly as she looked at him and sighed lightly. She took the title off his right shoulder and then looked at him. She removed the tie and jacket, then opened two of the buttons on his shirt and with satisfaction she placed the title on his left shoulder. As she wiped the title she looked at him and said, "I guess because… old habits die hard." She then stepped back and said, "Perfect. You are looking good champ, like you always did." She smiled lightly as she then walked away, but suddenly a couple moments later she came back and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around her and noticed how perfectly she fitted his arms. _

_They held each other for a moment and when they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and out of no where, Randy lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Angel was shocked, but suddenly felt herself kiss back as Randy pulled her closer to him. Randy slowly traced his tongue along her lips until she opened them and granted him entrance letting his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues did a dance that lovers had done for years as Angel ran her hands through Randy's hair. A few moments later they broke apart and Angel looked at him with surprise as she realized what she had just done. "Angel I-"_

"_There she is!" screamed Triple H as he and Evolution made there way toward them._

_Angel sighed as she realized that she had wasted too much time, "Shit, gotta go!" With that Angel ran as fast as she could toward the car that was waiting for her, with Evolution not to far behind her. She quickly hopped into the car and they drove off as fast as it could, as the car drove off she said to herself, "Bye Randy… I love you."_

_After Angel had ran off to get away from Evolution, Randy was in shock at what he had done. He kissed Angel, he did not know what came over him but he could not help himself. He placed a hand over his lips and could still feel her kiss on them and he savored it. Suddenly he realized that once again Angel had left him again and he felt miserable, he closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of her near him, he felt happy and complete. She made his heart race and slow down at the same time, and now that she was gone, he felt like he had nothing. He thought of all the times he had with Angel before he got with Stacy, even when he was WITH Stacy, he always enjoyed being the company of Angel more that his own girlfriend. When he was supposed to marry Stacy, he felt that he could not do it without Angel there and he did not know how he was going to make it on Raw without Angel…._

_Suddenly he opened his eyes as he came to the shocking realization, "Oh my God… I'm in love with Angel…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"When you left me after I proposed to Stacy, I did not know how I was going to survive without you. After everything with Stacy went down, I did not know what I was going to do… and then when I saw you on Raw and we kissed, I realized then and there that I was in love with you. That was the other reason that I went to Smackdown… I wanted to tell you that I was in love with you."

"Randy…" said Angel as she looked with shock and surprise, "you're in love with me?"

Randy smiled as he said, "Yes, I am in love with you."

Angel could not believe that Randy had admitted that he was in love with her, and he had been for a long time. Since the moment they met, but it took her leaving Raw to go to Smackdown for him to realize it. She looked at Randy and she actually saw the love in his eyes and she suddenly felt her heart go a mile a minute as she realized that she was still in love with Randy, but before she could say anything her cell phone rang. She went up to her phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey baby," said John on the other line.

"Hi John," said Angel as she looked at Randy, "what's going on?"

"I was calling to see where you are."

"I am in Torrie's hotel room," Angel lied, "I stayed with her last night since I was angry with you for what happened and I forgot the hotel key since I left it with you."

"I understand," said John, "listen, I am sorry about last night. I should not have let Dawn Marie distract me from coming down to your rescue from Triple H. It was a huge mistake and I will regret it for the rest of my life. Listen, can you come to the hotel room so we can talk about this?"

Angel smiled as she said, "Yeah I will be there in five minutes."

"Great," said John, "I love you."

"Love you too John," said Angel, "I will see you soon."

"OK, bye."

"Bye," said Angel and she hung up. She looked at Randy when she sensed him staring at her, "What?"

"Why did you lie to him about where you were?"

"Because," said Angel as she got dressed, "it is better this way, if he never knows that I was here with you."

"Angel…" He tried to get her to talk to him but she rose her hand to silent him.

"Look Randy," said Angel, "as far as we are concerned, last night **_never_** happened. I love John with all of my heart and soul, and I am going to be with him. You made your decision when you chose to propose to Stacy. I am sorry that it was a lie in order to help Triple H get your title, in which backfired since you are still the champion, but you still made the choice to be with her, despite the fact that I have been there for you since our days in Evolution. I think it is best if after this coming Monday, since I am going to Raw to get back at Triple H for attacking me, that we never see each other ever again." She tried to leave, but Randy grabbed her arm to stop her. "Randy please don't do this."

"But Angel," said Randy as he tried to prevent her from leaving him again, "I love you."

She sighed as she knew that this would not be easy, she wretched her arm from his grip as she sought peace, "I am sorry Randy, but you realized that you were in love with me a little bit too late." She then left the room and when she closed the door, she felt her heart break since she knew that leaving him would be the best thing. "Goodbye Randy." She then went to her hotel room to begin her life with John.

Randy could not believe what had happened, the love of his life had just walked out of him after the wonderful night that they shared. She told him that last night had never happened, and that she was going to be with John. He then looked at the bed where he and Angel had made love the night before and he knew that he could not give up on them. He loved Angel more than anything, and he did see the love in her eyes before her cell phone rang. He knew that Angel loved him too, she just did not want to admit it. "Angel loves me, I saw it in her eyes and I am not going to stop until she and I are together again." He then sat down and began to plan how he was going to get his Angel back.


	10. In The Locker Room

_Author's note: Hey guys, I am glad everyone has been enjoying this story… I have a feeling that this story might break the record for reviews! I just wanted to say that I hope that our boy Randy Orton has a speedy recovery to return to the ring to do what he does best! Keep him in your thoughts and prayers! Now on with the story!_

That following Monday Stacy Helmsley was standing in the ring and she was all smiles as she grabbed a microphone and looked at the audience as she spoke, "This past Thursday on Smackdown, my husband Triple H went to Smackdown to confront Angel Devilson and make her pay for what she did to him at the Rumble and on Raw last week. Everything was going perfect, until Randy Orton had the nerve to interfere. Roll the footage."

_FOOTAGE_

"_Go! Don't worry, if it gets too much John will come out and help. Now go before it is too late, warn John that Triple H is here." Torrie hesitated at first since Angel was her friend, but knew that Angel could handle herself pretty well, so she slipped out of the ring and went to the back. Angel watched the Titantron awaiting for Hunter to appear, but suddenly she was attacked from behind by Hunter._

"_Oh man," said Cole, "can you believe him? He has to attack a woman from behind." Angel slowly made her way back to her and tried to fight back, but Hunter then knocked her down again. "I can not believe him, he is attacking a woman! Just because he was embarrassed by her at the Rumble and on Raw, that does not mean he should attack her like this!"_

"_I agree with you Cole," said Tazz, "this is not how you handle it."_

_Triple H picked Angel again, but then clotheslined her down as he taunted her, "You think you can embarrass me like the way you did? Think again bitch!" He picked her up and Irish whipped her to the ropes, when she came back to him, he gave her a devastating spinebuster. Angel screamed out in pain as Hunter laughed at her, "Did that hurt? Good! You deserved for embarrassing me! I am going to make sure that you never embarrass me or anyone else again!" He kicked her a few times in the ribs just for the hell of it._

"_Oh man," said Tazz, "that was a bad spinebuster, Angel must really be hurting." Suddenly Hunter picked Angel up and set her up for the Pedigree. Hunter smiled evilly as he knew that the damage was about to be done for good._

"_Oh no, don't do this Hunter!" screamed Cole, "Where is Cena, he should have been here by now!"_

"_I don't know Cole, this is not like Cena." Suddenly Randy came out of the crowd and attacked Hunter, causing Hunter to release Angel, making her fall to the ground. "Cole it's Randy Orton! What is he doing here?"_

"_I don't know Tazz, but I am glad that someone is helping Angel out."_

_Randy then tossed Hunter out of the ring after giving Hunter a bad beat down, Hunter got even more angry as he was embarrassed again. As he was making his way to the back, he was yelling at Randy, "It's not over Randy! It is SO not over! See you on Raw!"_

_Randy looked at him as he said, "See you on Raw you son of a bitch! It's not over Hunter! You think you can attack a woman? Believe me, you are going to pay for this!" When Hunter disappeared to the back, Randy immediately went to Angel to check on her, he gently helped her to her feet, but she was so lightheaded from the attack, that her knees buckled, but Randy caught her and held her up._

_END FOOTAGE_

Stacy rolled her eyes and shook her head as the crowd cheered, but she continued anyway, "Randy Orton, you should have not stuck your nose where it did not belong, so tonight you are going to pay for interfering."

Before she could say any more Randy Orton came out to the delight of the fans, he made his way down to the ring and grabbed the microphone from Stacy causing her to be angry. He smirked as he said, "I am going to pay for interfering you say? I don't think so Stacy. I know what you were thinking, you were going to have me against Flair and Masters in a handicap match, but you see Stacy, I am two steps ahead of you. I already went to Bischoff's office and booked a match. It will be Triple H and his (Randy says sarcastically) lovely wife Stacy, vs. the Legend Killer Randy Orton and his partner…" Randy smiled as he said, "It will be revealed later tonight, and believe me it will be a nice surprise." With that Randy left with a smile and Stacy wondering who the hell it would be.

_An hour and a half later_

Triple H and Stacy were all ready in the ring waiting for Randy and his mystery partner to come out and have this match. Randy's theme song hit the Titantron and the crowd went wild as Randy made his way to the ring alone. When he got to the bottom of the ramp, he stopped and waited for his partner to arrive. Suddenly the Titantron flashed on showing Trish Stratus making her way to the door to get to the ring, but she found that she was locked in. They then showed on the other side that there was something really heavy blocking the locker room door and people trying to move it, but to no avail. Hunter and Stacy shared a knowing smile and Randy was looking pissed that he did not have a partner.

Suddenly Randy smiled at Hunter and Stacy, causing them to look confused as he extended his hand and suddenly Angel's theme song hit the Titantron causing them to freak out. "And his partner," said Lillian Garcia, "from Chicago, Illinois Angel Devilson!"

The crowd went wild as they saw Angel making her way to Randy and smiled as she stood next to him, she looked at him and said, "You ready to do this?"

"You I know I am," said Randy and together they got into the ring and immediately went after Triple H and Stacy, starting the match and the crowd went wild at this since it was a rare thing to see a Smackdown Diva wrestling on Raw, but it was great to see Angel back on Raw.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

Triple H and Randy were in the ring duking it out, while Angel and Stacy were on outside fighting, suddenly Stacy tried throwing Angel into the stairs, but Angel quickly reversed it causing Stacy to fly into the stairs and over them. Angel watched as Hunter set up Randy for the Pedigree, but was relieved when Randy got out of it and hit the RKO. Angel smiled as she hopped onto the ring and extended her hand for a tag, "Randy! I want in!"

Randy looked at her and said, "You want in?" Angel nodded as Randy dragged Hunter to the corner and then tagged her in. She smiled as she climbed on the turnbuckle and did the 450 splash for the 1-2-3.

"Your winners," said Lillian Garcia with a smile, "Randy Orton and Angel Devilson!" The audience cheered as Hunter rolled out of the ring and Angel's theme song hit the Titantron

Randy helped Angel to her feet and hugged her tightly as he said, "Awesome job Angel!"

Angel smiled lightly as she said, "Thanks." She then broke apart from him and they rose their hands in victory. After celebrated for a few minutes with the fans, they went back to Randy's locker room. "That was an awesome-"

Suddenly Randy placed Angel against the wall and kissed her deeply totally surprising Angel. Angel could not believe that he was doing this, so she tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her, so he would not budge. Suddenly Angel's eyes fluttered closed and her body betrayed her as she felt herself kiss him back deeply. Randy slowly caressed her body until he reached her butt and cupped it hoisting her up until her legs were around his waist. He broke the kiss and slowly kissed along her neck as Angel grabbed the shelf that was over her head and arched her neck to give Randy more access. He slowly then removed her top and marveled at her beauty. He slowly kissed her again as he said, "Angel, my god Angel."

"Randy," moaned Angel as he then took her into the showers where they shared a very hot and steamy shower without any thought of the world outside the shower or of John Cena.

Trish Stratus came into the locker room about ten minutes later looking for Angel since she was supposed to get a ride with Angel to the hotel room. "Angel? You in here? Hello? Angel? Randy?"

Suddenly she heard a very loud "RKO!" coming from the shower and Trish recognized that it was Angel's voice, she smiled lightly as she carefully snuck out of the locker room making sure that no one knew that she was there.


	11. Angel In Her Hotel Room

Angel was sitting in her hotel room later that night after she and Randy had made love in the locker room shower. She could not believe that she had cheated on John again with Randy, she knew better, but at the same time she could not resist Randy's kisses. They were like a very addicting drug that no one could ever fight. Angel finished braiding her long brown hair and she sighed as she knew that she was not going to be able to sleep tonight since she knew that the minute she closed her eyes she would relive what had happened earlier that night. Angel sighed as she said, "What the hell is wrong with me? I should be able to resist him, to shove him away and say no." Angel lied back on the bed and looked at the ceiling seeking peace, "But I could not do it… why?"

"_Because you are in love with him," _said a voice inside her head, "_you always have bee, and always will be. Admit it, you want to be with him."_

"No, I am in love with John Cena."

"_You may be… but at the same time you have loved Randy longer and he has admitted that he is in love with you too."_

Angel laughed lightly as she said, "Yeah, AFTER his engagement to Stacy went to hell and I got involved with John."

"_True, but at least he has ADMITTED it to you, why haven't you told Randy that you are still in love with him?"_

"I am NOT in love with him!"

"_Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you will actually believe it."_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Angel to be surprised, since she was not really expecting anyone. She went to the door and when she opened it, she smiled as she saw Trish Stratus standing there. Angel smiled as she said, "Thank God it's you Trish. I thought for a moment you were Randy."

Trish entered the hotel room as she said, "Disappointed?"

"No," said Angel, "I am relieved. I've seen enough of Randy Orton to last me a lifetime." Trish and Angel sat down on the couch as Angel looked at her friend, "So what brings you by?"

Trish smiled lightly as she said, "Angel you are my friend right?"

"Of course."

"And we tell everything to each other right?"

Angel did not like the sound of this, "Yes… Trish what is going on?"

Trish sighed as she said, "Look I know you and Randy are having an affair."

Angel was shocked as she said, "WHAT? Randy and I are NOT having a-"

"Angel I heard you two in the locker room shower." Trish remembered that moment ALL too well.

_FLASHBACK_

_Trish Stratus came into the locker room about ten minutes later looking for Angel since she was supposed to get a ride with Angel to the hotel room. "Angel? You in here? Hello? Angel? Randy?"_

_Suddenly she heard a very loud "RKO!" coming from the shower and Trish recognized that it was Angel's voice, she smiled lightly as she carefully snuck out of the locker room making sure that no one knew that she was there. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Angel was shocked when Trish told her this… she heard Angel and Randy making love in the shower. She could not believe it, she had hoped no one would EVER find out about what had happened. She closed her eyes as she remembered what had happened.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Your winners," said Lillian Garcia with a smile, "Randy Orton and Angel Devilson!" The audience cheered as Hunter rolled out of the ring and Angel's theme song hit the Titantron_

_Randy helped Angel to her feet and hugged her tightly as he said, "Awesome job Angel!"_

_Angel smiled lightly as she said, "Thanks." She then broke apart from him and they rose their hands in victory. After celebrated for a few minutes with the fans, they went back to Randy's locker room. "That was an awesome-"_

_Suddenly Randy placed Angel against the wall and kissed her deeply totally surprising Angel. Angel could not believe that he was doing this, so she tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her, so he would not budge. Suddenly Angel's eyes fluttered closed and her body betrayed her as she felt herself kiss him back deeply. Randy slowly caressed her body until he reached her butt and cupped it hoisting her up until her legs were around his waist. He broke the kiss and slowly kissed along her neck as Angel grabbed the shelf that was over her head and arched her neck to give Randy more access. He slowly then removed her top and marveled at her beauty. He slowly kissed her again as he said, "Angel, my god Angel."_

"_Randy," moaned Angel as he then took her into the showers where they shared a very hot and steamy shower without any thought of the world outside the shower or of John Cena._

_END FLASHBACK_

She sighed as she also remembered the first time she and Randy had made love to each other.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Do you want to watch a movie?"_

"_Sure, what shall we watch?" When he saw the look on her face, he knew the answer and he did not want to put himself through that as he had done thousands of times before, "Oh no… I am not watching that again!"_

"_Oh come on Randy! You know it's my favorite movie!"_

"_But Angel…." Whined Randy, "Dirty Dancing?" When Angel gave him the look, he knew that he could not argue. "Fine, you win, but you SO owe me for this." He placed the movie into the DVD player and sat down next to her as he knew he was in for a long night._

_Halfway through the movie, Randy and Angel made eye contact with one another as Randy wrapped a arm around Angel's shoulders, pulling her close to him. They smiled at each other, but suddenly their smiled faded as they felt the strong connection between them pulling them together. Suddenly Randy lowered his lips to hers and they passionately kissed each other. Randy pulled Angel into lap as he deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and slowly kissed along her neck as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. Together they removed his shirt and then Randy removed her shirt, he marveled at her beauty as she traced the muscles of his stomach. He kissed her again with passion and then slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues did a dance that lovers had done for centuries. When they broke their kiss, Randy's hands went to her bra, but before he removed it, reality sunk into him. "Wait… are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Angel thought for a moment, and gave her answer by kissing Randy on the lips passionately. It was all Randy needed as he then scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, closing the door to the outside world and without stopping the movie._

_END FLASHBACK_

Angel looked at Trish and said, "OK, I may have slept with Randy a couple times… but it's not an affair!" Trish was about to say something, but Angel stopped her, "Look I know what you are going to say, and you are right, I have cheated on John, but you know what, I am not going to do it again. In fact, I am going to tell John what happened." Again Trish was going to say something but Angel stopped her, "I know it's a crazy and stupid idea, but I need to tell him. Better it come from me than someone else. Plus, I believe in honesty is an important part to a relationship in addition to fidelity, so maybe if I tell John the truth then maybe he will forgive me."

"And if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't… well then that will be all to the story," said Angel and sighed as she rested her head on Trish's shoulder, "I just hope that it doesn't end that way."

"I am sure that it won't happen that way, but you should be prepared just in case it does."

"I am way ahead of you."

"If you and John did brake up… would you go back to Orton?"

Angel looked at Trish with surprise as she did not expect that question to come out of Trish's mouth, she looked away for a moment and had to think. "I honestly don't know."

"Do you still love him?"

Angel again had to think and again said, "I don't know."

"_Liar," said the voice in her head._


	12. Confessions All Around

That following day Angel arrived at the arena alone, since John had a meeting with Mr. Long earlier in the in day, and Angel flew in from where Raw was. She felt guilty that she had to tell John that she had slept with Randy not once, but twice and she prayed that he would forgive her for everything. Her thoughts for a moment went to Randy, he had been calling her all day today to try to talk to her into not telling John about what happened, but she had to ignore him, since she wanted to make this work between her and John. She remembered what happened last night when she talked to him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Trish had left to go back to her room to settle in the for night, and Angel immediately went to the phone and dialed Randy's room. After the second ring his voice came on the line and he said, "Hello?"_

"_Randy," said Angel with a sigh, "it's Angel. I need to talk to you, can you come to my room now?"_

"_Sure," said Randy, "I will be there in a minute."_

"_See you soon," said Angel and she hung up the phone. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that Randy was not going to like it, but her relationship with John was on the line and there was nothing Randy could do that would prevent her from telling John the truth. Just then there was a knock on her door, and she knew it was him. She went to the door and when she opened it, it revealed a shirtless Randy standing in front of her. She mind went blank for a moment as she stared as his naked upper body, but she regained herself and said, "Come in Randy."  
_

_When Randy came and in she closed the door, Randy asked with a slight note of hope in his voice, "Why did you need to see me?"_

_Angel looked at him and said, "I am going to tell John the truth about what happened between us."_

_She had caught Randy off guard and he looked extremely confused, "What?"_

"_I am going to tell John that you and I slept together."_

_Randy could not believe that she was going to do this, "Why?"_

"_Why? WHY?" said Angel as she walked to the window, "because he deserves to know, and I don't want him to find out from anyone else."_

"_No else ken-"_

"_Trish does."_

_That surprised him, "What?"_

"_Trish knows," said Angel as she looked at him, "she walked in on us, she heard us in the shower. She told me tonight." She remembered the talk she had with Trish._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Angel to be surprised, since she was not really expecting anyone. She went to the door and when she opened it, she smiled as she saw Trish Stratus standing there. Angel smiled as she said, "Thank God it's you Trish. I thought for a moment you were Randy."**_

_**Trish entered the hotel room as she said, "Disappointed?"**_

"_**No," said Angel, "I am relieved. I've seen enough of Randy Orton to last me a lifetime." Trish and Angel sat down on the couch as Angel looked at her friend, "So what brings you by?"**_

_**Trish smiled lightly as she said, "Angel you are my friend right?"**_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**And we tell everything to each other right?"**_

_**Angel did not like the sound of this, "Yes… Trish what is going on?"**_

_**Trish sighed as she said, "Look I know you and Randy are having an affair."**_

_**Angel was shocked as she said, "WHAT? Randy and I are NOT having a-"**_

"_**Angel I heard you two in the locker room shower." Trish remembered that moment ALL too well.**_

_**Angel looked at Trish and said, "OK, I may have slept with Randy a couple times… but it's not an affair!" Trish was about to say something, but Angel stopped her, "Look I know what you are going to say, and you are right, I have cheated on John, but you know what, I am not going to do it again. In fact, I am going to tell John what happened." Again Trish was going to say something but Angel stopped her, "I know it's a crazy and stupid idea, but I need to tell him. Better it come from me than someone else. Plus, I believe in honesty is an important part to a relationship in addition to fidelity, so maybe if I tell John the truth then maybe he will forgive me."**_

"_**And if he doesn't?"**_

"_**If he doesn't… well then that will be all to the story," said Angel and sighed as she rested her head on Trish's shoulder, "I just hope that it doesn't end that way."**_

"_**I am sure that it won't happen that way, but you should be prepared just in case it does."**_

"_**I am way ahead of you."**_

"_**If you and John did brake up… would you go back to Orton?"**_

_**Angel looked at Trish with surprise as she did not expect that question to come out of Trish's mouth, she looked away for a moment and had to think. "I honestly don't know." **_

"_**Do you still love him?"**_

_**Angel again had to think and again said, "I don't know."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"_My God," said Randy as he sat in a chair, "You can't tell him."_

"_What? Why in God's name not?"_

"_You just can't tell him."_

"_Randy, I love him. I need to be honest with him, and you know honesty is important to me, I don't want him to find out through someone else. I know it would eventually come out, and I would rather have it come out of my mouth than from someone else."_

"_I am begging you, please don't tell him."_

"_I am sorry Randy, I am going to tell him whether you like it or not and that's final."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Angel sighed as she knew that Randy did not want her to tell John the truth, but deep down inside she needed to do it. She would feel twenty times better and hopefully John would forgive her and they would continue to have things the way they were before, but suddenly her thoughts went back to Randy and she suddenly flashed back to their first kiss.

_FLASHBACK_

_A few minutes later Angel was seen again making her way toward the parking lot and she was all smiles because of what she had just a few moments before. She made a couple quick glances behind her since she had a feeling that Evolution would be coming after her. As she continued to make her way down the hallway, she was suddenly stopped when she felt someone grab her arm and when they turned around it was revealed to have been Randy. "Randy!" said Angel with surprise since she thought it was a member of Evolution, "As great as it is to see you, I need to go before Evolution comes to kick my ass and end my career." She tried to get away but Randy still held onto her arm._

_Randy looked at with her shock, as he said, "It was you? You helped me last night?"_

_Angel sighed as she knew that he was not going to let her go, "Yes Randy it was me."_

"_But we saw you leave the arena with Cena."_

"_I came back."_

"_Were you the one who showed the footage from the wedding?"_

"_No," said Angel, "I don't know who did that." She kept looking back since she knew that Evolution would be coming to look for her. "Look Orton, I need to go before Evolution or even Bischoff for that matter come after me." She tried to leave but again Randy held her by the arm, and she forgotten how strong he was as she tried to wrench her arm around of his grasp. She looked into his blue eyes, and she noticed that her heart was beating faster as she gave up trying to fight him. She shook off her feelings for him, but she could not control her heart beat._

"_Just one question before I let you go," said Randy as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of sapphires. He could not believe that he never noticed how beautiful she really was, he then looked at her lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He shook it off as he knew that she was waiting for his question. "Why did you help me?" He released her arm and waited for his answer._

_Angel smiled lightly as she looked at him and sighed lightly. She took the title off his right shoulder and then looked at him. She removed the tie and jacket, then opened two of the buttons on his shirt and with satisfaction she placed the title on his left shoulder. As she wiped the title she looked at him and said, "I guess because… old habits die hard." She then stepped back and said, "Perfect. You are looking good champ, like you always did." She smiled lightly as she then walked away, but suddenly a couple moments later she came back and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around her and noticed how perfectly she fitted his arms._

_They held each other for a moment and when they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and out of no where, Randy lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Angel was shocked, but suddenly felt herself kiss back as Randy pulled her closer to him. Randy slowly traced his tongue along her lips until she opened them and granted him entrance letting his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues did a dance that lovers had done for years as Angel ran her hands through Randy's hair. A few moments later they broke apart and Angel looked at him with surprise as she realized what she had just done. "Angel I-"_

"_There she is!" screamed Triple H as he and Evolution made there way toward them._

_Angel sighed as she realized that she had wasted too much time, "Shit, gotta go!" With that Angel ran as fast as she could toward the car that was waiting for her, with Evolution not to far behind her. She quickly hopped into the car and they drove off as fast as it could, as the car drove off she said to herself, "Bye Randy… I love you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

She sighed as she could not help but placed her hand over her mouth and felt the kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes as she relived both times she slept with Randy, the kisses, the caresses, the… She opened her eyes wide and got angry with herself for letting that come back to her. "Damn it Angel, you have got to get over it and just tell John everything." So then opened the door and could not believe what she was seeing, John kissing another woman. **_"OH MY GOD! JOHN!" _** When John and the girl broke apart, Angel was in total shock, **_"JOY GIOVIANNI?"_**

"Angel…" said John as he went up to her, "baby…"

Angel in the most calmest voice said, "Joy… would you please excuse us?" Joy nodded and ran out of there as fast as she could.

Angel just stared at him for the longest time, causing John to get nervous, "Angel… will you please say something? Yell, scream, smack me. Please do SOMETHING! You are scaring me by just staring at me."

"How long?"

"Huh?"

Angel said with a little more force, "How long?"

"I only slept with her twice," said John looking confused that she was being so calm about this.

"Did you sleep with Dawn Marie the day I was attacked by Triple H?"

"No, I was with Joy," said John, "that's why I did not look for you that night… I was too angry at you for dismissing me like that and the other time was last night."

"I see," said Angel as she sat down on the couch.

John was really confused that she was not screaming at him or doing anything, "Angel, why are you not yelling at me? You should be pissed at me."

Angel looked at him and sighed lightly, "Because I would be a hypocrite if I did."

"What'cu talking about Angel?"

"You're not the only one who has been unfaithful." Angel closed her eyes as she said, "I slept with Randy."

"Randy? As in Randy Orton?" Angel nodded as John could not believe it, but he sat down next to her and said, "How many times?"

"Twice, I lied to you about staying with Torrie that night I was attacked by Triple H, I was with Randy… and last night in the locker room shower."

"I guess cheating hearts are going around huh?"

Angel smiled lightly as she said, "Yeah I guess so. So what does this mean?"

John sighed as he said, "I dunno Angel, we both cheated on each other, but we were honest about it… so where do we go?"

"Do you love Joy?"

"No, I love you. Do you love Randy?"

Angel thought for a moment and said, "No, I love you."

The voice inside her screamed at her _"LIAR LIAR PANTS ARE SO ON FIRE! YOU LOVE RANDY ORTON AND WANT TO BE WITH HIM! STOP LYING TO YOURSELF!"_

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes, yes I do." _"Liar!"_

"And I want to be with you, so let's just start over with a clean slate."

"OK," said Angel as they shared a sweet kiss and Angel noticed the time, "We got to get ready for Smackdown." As they did, they felt better since they both had something lifted from their shoulders and that their lives would go back to things as they were… or so they hoped.


	13. A Wrestlemania Shocker

It had been two months since Angel and John confessed about their two night stands with Randy and Joy. Since then John and Angel have been closer than ever, John avoided Joy, and since Randy was on Raw, they did not have to worry about seeing Randy. Although it was time for Wrestlemania XXII, they had confidence that Angel would not see him again.

Angel was walking down the hallway when suddenly she was confronted by Stacy Helmsley. Angel sighed since she wanted nothing to do with her, but she put on her strong face and prepared herself for a battle. Stacy smiled smugly as she said, "Well well, if it isn't Angel Devilson."

Angel rolled her eyes and sighed as she said, "And if it isn't the biggest slut on Raw, Stacy Helmsley." The audience cheered at the insult, "On your way to your husband's locker room… or to where the other superstars are located since I know that you don't take your vows seriously?"

Stacy smiled as she said, "No, I was actually on my way to your boyfriend's locker room to see if he wanted to be with a _real_ woman." The crowd was shocked and Angel got to pissed that she tackled Stacy and started to beat the living hell out of her. Stacy was surprised that Angel attacked her and screamed in shock. The audience cheered as Angel continued to beat up Stacy while Stacy was screaming for help.

A few minutes later Triple H and Randy broke them up as Hunter said, "Hey Orton get your ex-manager's attitude in check."

Randy held Angel as he said, "Get your wife to keep her legs closed and I will see about Angel's attitude!" The audience went wild and Hunter got pissed.

"I will see you later tonight asshole. Come on Stacy!" said Hunter and he dragged Stacy off to his locker room as the camera turned off for the next match.

When the "happy couple" left, Angel ripped herself out of Randy's embrace, and immediately felt cold, but shook it off. "Thank you Randy, but I was handling the situation fine."

"Oh yeah you were," said Randy sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "now why the hell were you beating Stacy up, although she deserved it?"

"She said something that she should not have about John, and I got pissed," said Angel as she leaned against the wall and then realized that John was no where to be found when she need him… again. "Look I gotta go, I have to find Cena." She was about to leave but she felt Randy grabbing her arm and prevented her from going. Angel sighed as she slowly turned to face him, "Randy don't do this." She tried to get her arm from his grasp but it was no use. "Randy…" Suddenly he dragged her into an empty hallway where no one could see them.

"Angel…" said Randy and he forced her to look at him, "you have been avoiding me for two months now. Why?"

"Because Randy," said Angel as she sighed, "it's best that I do. John and I are together and I love him more than anything. Why can't you accept that?" She felt her heart begin to race as Randy took the step that brought him only inches from her and her breathing became shorter and she cursed herself for wearing a short skirt instead of pants.

"I don't accept that you love him."

Angel looked him straight in the eye and said, "I do love him with all that I have and more."

"How can you say that you are in love with him…" said Randy as he lowered his lips to her neck and slowly began to kiss along it. Angel felt her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lower lip as his lips slowly dragged along her neck, causing shivers to go down her spine. She gasped as she felt him removing her underwear and releasing himself while he continued torturing her with his kisses along her neck. He suddenly lifted his head until his lips were only inches from hers as he said, "When you want to be with me?" Randy gently traced the outline of her mouth with the tip of his tongue and she suddenly opened her mouth for a passionate kiss as Randy slipped his tongue into her mouth and took her right there in the hallway.

_An hour later_

Randy and Angel were fixing themselves up after the encounter that they just had. Angel sighed as she said, "That should not have happened. I knew that I should have stopped you."

"But you didn't," said Randy as he turned to face her, "you wanted it as badly as I did."

"No I did not," said Angel, "something came over me. I love John and I am going to be with him. We can not see each other anymore."

"If you love John like you claim to do, then you would not have just had sex with me just now."

"I have a match," said Angel and she left without another thought.

_Later that night_

Angel was walking back to her locker room after her successful intershow diva tag team match, but her mind was still in disbelief that she and Randy had sex earlier in the hallway. She thanked God that the match was able to distract her for a short while, but the minute the bell rang for the end of the match, her mind went back to what happened. She could not believe that she had sex with Randy… she knew it was wrong while she was doing it… but Randy was like a very addicting drug that she could not resist. His kisses and caresses made her defenses to weak to stop him from doing what he did. Angel sighed as she entered her dressing room and noticed that John's stuff was missing. "John?" said Angel as she looked around the locker room, "John where are you?" She was surprised that he was no where to be found, "that's weird."

She went out into the hallway and saw Torrie Wilson making her way down the hall, "Hey Torrie."

"Oh hey Angel," said Torrie with a smile, "what's up?"

"Have you seen John?" asked Angel, "I can't find him anywhere." Suddenly she noticed that Torrie was hesitating with her answer and immediately Angel did not like where this was going. "Torrie? Do you know something that I need to know?"

Torrie sighed as she did not want to be the person to tell Angel, "John left with Joy Giovanni."

"WHAT!" said Angel with disbelief.

"I saw them leaving together," said Torrie, "apparently he and Joy have been having an affair for the last two months. I am sorry Angel, but my husband is waiting for me." With that she left Angel alone feeling bad that she had to tell Angel the truth about the supposed love of her life.

"Two… months?" said Angel as she went back into her locker room, "He's been cheating on me this whole time?" She fell to her knees and began to cry as she felt her heart breaking. "I've only slept with Orton three times… and he's been with Joy all this time? Have I been this blind?" She stayed on the ground for a few minutes, stood up, grabbed her bags and left the arena with a lot on her mind and heart.


	14. The Draft

Two weeks after Wrestlemania every superstar, every diva, and anyone who had a contract with the WWE was at the Raw arena for the third annual WWE draft. The fans were wondering who would be chosen to go to Raw and who would be chosen to go to Smackdown.

Angel was sitting on a metal crate wondering if she was leaving Smackdown to come back to Raw. Truthfully with how she felt, she would gladly come back to Raw to get away from John. She broke up with him that Smackdown after Wrestlemania when she found out that the supposed love of her life was with another woman. After beating the living hell of out Joy Giovanni and kicking John in the groin, she felt a little better… but still in the end was heartbroken. She sighed as she placed her face into her hands and prayed for any kind of strength or peace. She suddenly felt someone's hands on her thigh and when she looked up, she saw Randy's face in front of her. She sighed as she said, "What do you want?"

"You have been drafted to Raw," said Randy with a light smile, "Eric Bischoff just announced it."

"Great," said Angel with a sigh as she leaned back onto the wall, "at least I don't have to see John and Joy together anymore."

Randy looked confused as he sat down next to her, "John and… Joy? As in Joy Giovanni, that Joy?"

Angel scoffed and rolled her eyes as she said, "Yeah, John and Joy were having an affair the two months after I told John about the two nights we shared together. I found out at Wrestlemania, and that following Smackdown I told John off."

_FLASHBACK_

_Angel was pacing like a madwoman waiting for John to show up, she could not believe that John had been with Joy the whole time after they admitted about their "affairs" and agreed not to see Randy and Joy again… but he continued to see her. After all the promises they made to each other and the proclamations of love… it all turned to out to be complete bullshit. She sighed as she remembered when Torrie told her about John and Joy._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Angel was walking back to her locker room after her successful intershow diva tag team match, but her mind was still in disbelief that she and Randy had sex earlier in the hallway. She thanked God that the match was able to distract her for a short while, but the minute the bell rang for the end of the match, her mind went back to what happened. She could not believe that she had sex with Randy… she knew it was wrong while she was doing it… but Randy was like a very addicting drug that she could not resist. His kisses and caresses made her defenses to weak to stop him from doing what he did. Angel sighed as she entered her dressing room and noticed that John's stuff was missing. "John?" said Angel as she looked around the locker room, "John where are you?" She was surprised that he was no where to be found, "that's weird." **_

_**She went out into the hallway and saw Torrie Wilson making her way down the hall, "Hey Torrie."**_

"_**Oh hey Angel," said Torrie with a smile, "what's up?"**_

"_**Have you seen John?" asked Angel, "I can't find him anywhere." Suddenly she noticed that Torrie was hesitating with her answer and immediately Angel did not like where this was going. "Torrie? Do you know something that I need to know?"**_

_**Torrie sighed as she did not want to be the person to tell Angel, "John left with Joy Giovanni."**_

"_**WHAT!" said Angel with disbelief.**_

"_**I saw them leaving together," said Torrie, "apparently he and Joy have been having an affair for the last two months. I am sorry Angel, but my husband is waiting for me." With that she left Angel alone feeling bad that she had to tell Angel the truth about the supposed love of her life.**_

"_**Two… months?" said Angel as she went back into her locker room, "He's been cheating on me this whole time?" She fell to her knees and began to cry as she felt her heart breaking. "I've only slept with Orton three times… and he's been with Joy all this time? Have I been this blind?" She stayed on the ground for a few minutes, stood up, grabbed her bags and left the arena with a lot on her mind and heart.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_When John entered the room he smiled as he saw Angel and said, "Hey Angel." When Angel looked at him, she had a look on her face that would send shivers down the Undertaker's spine. "What's going on?"_

"_I know John."_

_John looked confused as he went up to her, "What are you talking about?"_

_Angel rolled her eyes and said, "John, I **KNOW** about you and Joy!" She slapped him right across the face, causing him to go back a couple of steps. " HOW COULD YOU! After all we have shared, after the promises we made… you were still with her?" She felt the tears forming in her eyes, "I had been faithful to you these last two months… and I admitted that I slept with Orton twice. I had been nothing but honest and true to you… and how do you repay me? By continuing the affair with Joy! Did I mean nothing to you? Was everything we shared nothing to you? Why Cena why!"_

_John sighed as he said, "Angel… I love Joy."_

_Angel scoffed as she said, "Oh you love her? If you love her, why are you even with me? You claimed to love me and want to be with me and yet, yet you say you love Joy? That is such bullshit Cena! If you wanted to be with her, you could have broken up with me and I would have completely understood… instead, instead you had an affair and continued this farce of a relationship."_

"_Angel," said John, "this relationship was never a farce. I loved you and you mean the world to me. It's just that I also love Joy and I was going to hook up with her, but then you came along and everything changed."_

_Angel laughed lightly as she said, "John, I honestly don't know what to believe anymore. You wanted to be with Joy, but you have been with me this whole time. I thought everything was going great… but this whole time, you were with Joy. You wanted to be with her before I came to Smackdown… and now you can be with her."_

"_Angel wait…"_

"_No John," said Angel as she rose her hand to him, "I am not going to listen to another word you say, since I won't know if you are telling the truth." She grabbed her stuff and left the locker room with a broken heart but a lighter weight on her shoulders._

_END FLASHBACK_

Angel sighed as she looked at Randy, "So yeah, I am glad to be coming back to Raw."

Randy was not happy on the fact that John had cheated on Angel, he was ready to go and kill John, but he decided against it since now that Angel was coming back to Raw. "I am sorry Angel."

"I guess in a way I deserved it," said Angel, "I did things I should not done. I slept with you three times, and in the end John had an affair with Joy and I end up alone."

"Angel," said Randy as he placed his hand over Angel's, "you are an amazing woman. John was stupid enough to let you go and I bet he is going to spend the rest of his life regretting it. Angel, I have been so glad to have had you in my life, and when you left to go to Smackdown after I got engaged to Stacy, I felt so alone even though I had Stacy. So many of those times I went to Smackdown, I was almost ready to grab you and take you back to Raw, but what stopped me was when I saw you with John. You looked so happy with him… I could not take you away from him."

Angel looked at him with surprise, and could not believe what he was saying, "Randy… I don't know what to say."

"Let me finish," said Randy, "Angel, when you came to Raw after the Rumble and revealing that you were the one who helped me… I could not believe that it was you. I never thought that you would be the one who helped me from HHH and Stacy."

_FLASHBACK_

_Hunter felt his anger boiling at an all time high as he watched himself losing the title again and sighed as he said, "Just like the wedding disaster, someone comes in and ruins everything! Just like what JR said last night, "Who was the person that helped out Randy Orton?" I want to find out who the bastard is that screwed me out of MY title and I want to know NOW!" Hunter screamed and was pissed off as he waited to find out who it was_.

"_Wow King," said JR, "Triple H is pissed tonight."_

"_I know," said King, "I hate to be that person who screw him out the title."_

_Just then a figure all in black made their way to the ring and everyone was surprised, but no one could tell who the person was as they made their way into the ring. JR looked at the person in the ring and said, "I wonder who it is and I think business is about to pick up King."_

_Hunter looked at the person and wondered who it was, they were wearing black pants, gloves and a hoodie, but there face was concealed by not only the hood, but a black mask as well. "So you are the person who screwed me out of the title huh? Are you also the person who showed the footage at the wedding?" The person refused to speak and it caused Hunter to get really pissed, "Damn it! Reveal yourself to me right now!" The person refuse, so Hunter got so pissed that he tried to attack the person, but they ducked from the attack and when they turned Hunter around they kicked Hunter in the stomach. They did a DDT on him again, just like the previous night and the crowd went wild._

"_Oh my god," said JR, "who is this person?" Suddenly the person was standing over Hunter and then ran to the ropes and did… the five knuckle-shuffle._

"_Wait a minute," said King, "isn't that John Cena's trademark move?"_

"_Yeah I think it is," said JR, "but the person is too small to be Cena."_

"_Well, if isn't Cena," said King, "then who could it be?"_

_When the person stood up, they loomed over Hunter and remove the gloves, then the hoodie to reveal a… woman's body. She then removed the mask and long brown hair flowed out. "Wait a minute," said JR, "can it be?" The woman rose her head causing her hair to go back and the fans went wild as it revealed that it was Angel Devilson standing over Triple H. "My God King, it's Angel Devilson!"_

_Angel placed one foot on top of Hunter as she said, "You think you are all that, but you had just gotten beaten by a woman. This is how we do bitch!"_

"_What!" said King with shock, "I don't believe it! She was the one who helped Orton keep the title?"_

"_I guess so King," said JR, "but the question is, why?" Just then Ric Flair, Stacy and Chris Master were running out to help Hunter. "Uh oh, here comes the rest of Evolution. Angel better get out of there!"_

_Angel looked up and saw Evolution making their way to the ring and she said, "Shit." Just as they got in, she quickly hopped out of the ring and went to the ramp of the Titantron. As she was making her way toward the back she was laughing as she said, "Ha! This is how we do baby!" She rose her hands to the "World Life" symbol like John, just as her theme music hit the Titantron, "Nice try Evolution! You can't me see! I got you again Stacy! Aha!" She smiled as she made her way toward to back and stood at the top of the Titantron and said, "This is how we do baby!" She rose her hands one more time and then went to the back._

_Meanwhile Triple H was slowly making his way to his feet with the help of Masters and Flair. When Hunter got to his feet he immediately when to the ropes and said, "You bitch Angel! I am so going to get you for this! It's NOT OVER bitch!" Hunter got pissed as he shoved Ric and Masters away from him before he collapsed on the ground from the DDT he sustained and the fans cheered as they went to commercial._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And when I saw you, I was so happy to see you, but I needed to know why."

_FLASHBACK_

_A few minutes later Angel was seen again making her way toward the parking lot and she was all smiles because of what she had just a few moments before. She made a couple quick glances behind her since she had a feeling that Evolution would be coming after her. As she continued to make her way down the hallway, she was suddenly stopped when she felt someone grab her arm and when they turned around it was revealed to have been Randy. "Randy!" said Angel with surprise since she thought it was a member of Evolution, "As great as it is to see you, I need to go before Evolution comes to kick my ass and end my career." She tried to get away but Randy still held onto her arm._

_Randy looked at with her shock, as he said, "It was you? You helped me last night?"_

_Angel sighed as she knew that he was not going to let her go, "Yes Randy it was me."_

"_But we saw you leave the arena with Cena."_

"_I came back."_

"_Were you the one who showed the footage from the wedding?"_

"_No," said Angel, "I don't know who did that." She kept looking back since she knew that Evolution would be coming to look for her. "Look Orton, I need to go before Evolution or even Bischoff for that matter come after me." She tried to leave but again Randy held her by the arm, and she forgotten how strong he was as she tried to wrench her arm around of his grasp. She looked into his blue eyes, and she noticed that her heart was beating faster as she gave up trying to fight him. She shook off her feelings for him, but she could not control her heart beat._

"_Just one question before I let you go," said Randy as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of sapphires. He could not believe that he never noticed how beautiful she really was, he then looked at her lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He shook it off as he knew that she was waiting for his question. "Why did you help me?" He released her arm and waited for his answer._

_Angel smiled lightly as she looked at him and sighed lightly. She took the title off his right shoulder and then looked at him. She removed the tie and jacket, then opened two of the buttons on his shirt and with satisfaction she placed the title on his left shoulder. As she wiped the title she looked at him and said, "I guess because… old habits die hard." She then stepped back and said, "Perfect. You are looking good champ, like you always did." She smiled lightly as she then walked away, but suddenly a couple moments later she came back and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around her and noticed how perfectly she fitted his arms._

_They held each other for a moment and when they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and out of no where, Randy lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Angel was shocked, but suddenly felt herself kiss back as Randy pulled her closer to him. Randy slowly traced his tongue along her lips until she opened them and granted him entrance letting his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues did a dance that lovers had done for years as Angel ran her hands through Randy's hair. A few moments later they broke apart and Angel looked at him with surprise as she realized what she had just done. "Angel I-"_

"_There she is!" screamed Triple H as he and Evolution made there way toward them._

_Angel sighed as she realized that she had wasted too much time, "Shit, gotta go!" With that Angel ran as fast as she could toward the car that was waiting for her, with Evolution not to far behind her. She quickly hopped into the car and they drove off as fast as it could._

_After Angel had ran off to get away from Evolution, Randy was in shock at what he had done. He kissed Angel, he did not know what came over him but he could not help himself. He placed a hand over his lips and could still feel her kiss on them and he savored it. Suddenly he realized that once again Angel had left him again and he felt miserable, he closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of her near him, he felt happy and complete. She made his heart race and slow down at the same time, and now that she was gone, he felt like he had nothing. He thought of all the times he had with Angel before he got with Stacy, even when he was WITH Stacy, he always enjoyed being the company of Angel more that his own girlfriend. When he was supposed to marry Stacy, he felt that he could not do it without Angel there and he did not know how he was going to make it on Raw without Angel…._

_Suddenly he opened his eyes as he came to the shocking realization, "Oh my God… I'm in love with Angel…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

He looked at Angel and smiled lightly, he loved this woman with all of his heart and he was willing to do anything to get her back, and for her to fall in love with him. He looked at their hands and smiled when he saw how well they fitted together, and then looked back at Angel. "Angel, I want to ask you something."

"OK," said Angel with a light smile, "what's up?"

"Do you think… that now you are back on Raw… that you would be my manager again? Just like old times?"

Angel had to think for a moment, she was a little nervous about the idea of being Randy's manager again considering everything that had happened between them, but when she looked at Randy, she remembered the good times they had and smiled as she said, "Yeah, I will be your manager again."

Randy smiled widely as he wrapped his arms tightly around her as he said, "You will not regret this! I promise you!"

She hugged him back and for the first time in a long time had a true smile on her face as she said, "I have a feeling that I won't."


	15. Angel's Admission

It had been two months since Wrestlemania, and the draft had come and gone with superstars being switched and everything else slowly began to become normal again. When Angel came back to Raw, it was like she had never left, and everyone was glad that she was back on Raw. Randy was just glad that he got to see Angel every week again and got to travel with her, just like it was before… although his heart longed for her to be with him like he wanted her to be… but he knew to take things slow in order to win her heart.

_Vengeance_

Angel was sitting in her dressing room working on her laptop again, working on her paperwork for the company and looking over contracts for Randy and herself, just before it was time for Vengeance, just like she did every week. It never got old for her as she continued to make sure every t's was crossed and every i's was dotted. After dealing with the contracts, she took care of her bills and smiled with satisfaction as she closed her laptop. "Thank God I am done with that," said Angel as she stretched her arms and felt the tension slowly release from her body. She noticed the time and sighed, "Where the hell is he? Don't tell me I am going to have a major case of déjà vu again with him."

Just then Randy entered the dressing room looking like he had barely survived walking through the gates of Hell. He simply looked awful and Angel wondered what the Hell happened to him. Randy looked up and smiled at Angel and said, "Hey Angel."

Angel stood up and said, "Randy… do I even want to know what happened to you?"

Randy sighed as he said, "I think I walked down the wrong hallway and there were a swarm of women… too many women…" He sat down on the chair looking dazed and confused.

Angel tried to suppress her laughter, but to no avail and she busted out laughing as she sat down on the couch continued to laugh. "Oh poor Randy," she said sarcastically, "attacked by swarms of women, every man's dream and he is traumatized for life!" She continued to laugh at Randy and he just looked at her with a dazed look on his face. She sighed lightly after she got a good laugh out of her system and she grabbed the other suit for him that she always had with her and tossed it too him. "Go get changed, we have to be with Todd for an interview after the first match."

Randy shook his head and came back to normal as he took the suit and smiled as he said, "That's my Angel." He went into the bathroom and when he came out, he looked like a million dollars. "How do I look?"

Angel looked him over, and then fixed his tie, when she finished, she stepped back with a smiled on her face as she said, "Perfect."

Randy smiled back as he said, "You always knew how to take care of me, even during our days in Evolution you always took good care of me."

Angel smiled lightly as she looked up at him, "Well, you always made sure that Flair, Hunter and Dave didn't try to do anything on me. Although there were moment when I did not need it, but it a way I am glad that you were there, since I am sure that if you were not there… God knows what those three would have done."

"I am always here for you Angel," said Randy as he hugged her, "and I will always be whenever you need me."

Angel smiled as she hugged him back as she said, "Thank you Randy, and I will be here for you. I am sorry I was not here when your relationship with Stacy went downhill."

Randy sighed as he said, "Yeah, well I understood why you left. You thought that Stacy truly loved me, and you did not want to get in the way of my happiness." Angel sighed and suddenly pulled out of his embrace, causing him to be confused. "Angel, what is it?"

"Randy there was another reason why I went to Smackdown."

"What?"

"That was part of the reason why I left…"

"Part of it… there was more?"

Angel closed her eyes as she realized that the truth was about to come out, and she sought for strength, but before she could tell him there was a knock on the door and a technician entered saying, "It's time for your interview…"

"Thank you," said Randy and then looked at Angel, "can we talking later? Maybe over dinner after Vengeance is over?"

Angel smiled lightly as she said, "Yeah I would like that." With that they went to do the interview not knowing that was in store later that night.

_Later that night_

**1-2-3**! Randy had just defeated Shawn Michaels with a RKO for the World Heavyweight Championship. Randy was so happy that he had won the title again with Angel by his side, Randy and Shawn shook hands in good sportsmanship, then Shawn rose Randy's hand in victory before he left the ring. Angel slid into the ring as the referee handed him the title and they were celebrating his wonderful victory. Randy lifted Angel into the air and spun her around, then just held her in his arms. Suddenly he pulled away and looked into her blue eyes, feeling himself getting lost it them.

Angel looked back and suddenly could not help herself, as she pulled his head and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The fans went wild at this since they had been dying for Angel and Randy to hook up for the longest time. Randy was surprised but he could not help himself and kiss her back, he pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

A few moments later, Randy and Angel broke the kiss and smiled at each other. They made their way to the ropes and when they got out of the ring, Randy scooped Angel into his arms and carried her to the back. When he got to the dressing room, he placed Angel back on the ground, but kept her in his arms as he asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

Angel smiled lightly as she said, "Because… I am in love with you."

Randy thought he did not hear her right, "What?"

"Randy, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you. That was the reason I left Smackdown, I could not see you and Stacy together… it broke my heart when you proposed to her. So that was why I went to Smackdown… so I was not see you two together and I was not in your way of your happiness."

Randy could not believe it, Angel had loved him this whole time and never told him, she went to Smackdown since she could not bear to see him with Stacy. He looked at her and asked, "Why didn't you come back when my wedding to Stacy went downhill?"

"By the time that happen, I had gotten involved with Cena, and I was happy with him. Plus I thought you only thought of me as a friend, so I stayed with John. Believe me what I say, if I had not gotten involved with John, I would have came back to you. Randy, I love you with everything I have and more… and I want to be with you, but only if you will have me. Randy, can you ever forgive me for what happened?"

Randy looked down at her and saw the love in her eyes… he knew that she had meant what she said, she loved him. He knew that he could not live without her and he loved her too, "Yes Angel, I forgive you… and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Randy," said Angel and they shared a kiss full of love. When they broke apart, Angel smiled as she said, "shall we get out of here?"

"Yes," said Randy as he scooped her up into his arms and then grabbed their bags. He then carried her out of the arena and took her to the hotel room where they showed each other how much they loved each other.

_Meanwhile…_

While Randy and Angel were kissing in the ring… while the fans were cheering, Stacy Keibler-Helmsley was fuming at this. Her marriage to Hunter was over after Stacy found Hunter with Lita in their bedroom. The truth when Hunter came into her life with the plan to destroy Randy… he seduced her with sweet words of love and promises of power to convince her to marry him and help him with his plan. Stacy had believed that Hunter loved her… and that she loved him back… but everything in their marriage was a lie.

She should have known better when Hunter refused to have children with her and he seemed more distant in their marriage. Plus she had caught him flirting with Lita… but than again Lita nowadays would flirt with any man who had some form a power to help her improve her career. Stacy scoffed as she could not believe that Lita was once her friend… and everyone called Trish the slut of the WWE.

Stacy sighed as Randy scooped Angel into his arms, and Stacy longed to be the one in Randy's arms again… when her and Randy were first together… she had begun to fall for him, but then Hunter came into her life and ruin any chance to have the wonderful life she would of have with Randy. "Oh Randy," said Stacy to herself, "I was a fool to believe in Hunter and it cost me the best thing in my life… you." She looked at her gaudy engagement and wedding rings in disgust, "Now my marriage has turned to complete bullshit." She removed the rings and slammed them on the table and watch Randy carry Angel away, "Now my love, I am going to get you back and we are going to have the life we were going to have." She smiled as she then grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey you," said Stacy with a sweet voice, "listen, I need some help…"


	16. Love and Kidnapping

Angel was making her way to her dressing room on Raw the following week with a smile on her face. She was happy that she was with the man she loved and life was going pretty good for her. The smile on her face faded when she saw Stacy leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Angel rolled her eyes and prepared herself for a battle since she knew she was in for one. Stacy walked up to her and smiled smugly as she said, "Well, if it isn't Angel Devilson."

Angel sighed as she crossed her arms and said, "And if it isn't Stacy Helms- Oh wait that's right, you and Hunter are no longer married. Last I heard he and Lita were doing the horizontal tango in your bedroom." The fans were shocked that Angel had said that and she knew the struck a cord with Stacy. Angel smiled lightly as she continued, "Look, I don't want to fight you, and I am sorry that you got married to that asshole Triple H, but I am warning you right now, if you even think about coming within a foot of Randy and retrying what you two had, I will make sure I beat you within every inch of you life. You feel me?"

Angel got the surprise of her life when suddenly Stacy nodded as she said, "I feel you." Angel was expecting a fight with Stacy, but Stacy just simply agreed with her.

"Good," said Angel and she walked away feeling slightly better that she did not have to fight her… but at the same time she knew that Stacy was probably lying to her about staying away from Randy.

When Angel left and the camera shut off, Stacy scoffed as she said, "Yeah I will stay away from Randy… when hell freezes over." Suddenly Stacy's cell phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?"

"It's me," said the person on the phone.

"I have been waiting for you to call," said Stacy with excitement in her voice, "so are you in?"

"No."

She could not believe what they said, they were refusing her. "What?"

"You heard me Legs, I am not going to help you."

"Why?"

"Because, I am not going to hurt Angel anymore than I have done. Plus I am happy with my current relationship, Angel is happy in hers and I am not going to cause problems by making her believe that I want her back. Sorry Stacy, but this homeboy is not going to help you in your sick plan. Cena out," said John Cena before he hung up on her.

"I can not believe him!" said Stacy as she hung up her phone, "damn him for having a conscience!" She sighed as she tried to figure out how she was going to get Randy back from Angel, but just then she had an idea and then went to talk to a person who she knew would help her out.

_Randy and Angel's dressing room_

Angel entered her dressing room after her confrontation with Stacy and smiled when she saw Randy sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. She walked up to him and stroked his cheek. "Wake up sleepy head."

When Randy opened his eyes, he smiled and pulled her into his lap, "Hey beautiful," he said as he held her close, "where have you been?"

"Well, I went to go get a coffee with Trish since I had not talked to her in a while… and then I had a confrontation with Stacy."

"Oh jeez…"

"I thought I was going to have a fight with her, but nothing happened. Normally I would think that a good thing, but then again this is Stacy we are talking about. I mean she was married to Hunter and you know that she would do anything to get you back."

"Well," said Randy, "she can try anything that she wants to, but I am not going to ever go back to her. I could never trust her after what happened with us before. Plus… I am too much in love with you to ever be with another woman."

Angel smiled as she cupped his face in her hands and straddled him, "I am too much in love with you to ever be with another man. You are my world Randy Orton and I could never live without you." She kissed him with a passion that flowed through her body like water through a raging river. Randy kissed back with an equal passion as the sparks between them burst into flames as they showed each other how much they loved each other in heated passion.

_Randy's match_

**_1-2-3_**!

Randy and HBK defeated Masters and Maven in a tag match when Randy RKOed Masters and HBK Sweet Chinn Musiced Maven for a double pin. Angel came into the ring and celebrated with them. Angel rose their hands in victory and was all smiles as the fans cheered like crazy. Suddenly out of nowhere a figure came into the ring with a chair and knocked out Randy. Angel was shocked when the person came after her, HBK tried to protect Angel, but the person knocked out HBK as well. Angel tried to run but the person grabbed her and threw Angel over their shoulder. Angel pounded on their shoulder and screamed for help as the person carried her out of the ring. "Randy!" screamed Angel as she tried to get off the person's shoulders. "Someone help me!"

"Shut up bitch!" screamed the person as he tied to get her to the car. Suddenly Angel managed to get off the man's shoulder and tried to run, but he was too quick for her and suddenly he knocked her out. "Stupid bitch…" he muttered as he placed her in the car and then drove off.

_Ten minutes later_

Randy slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was no longer in the ring, but in the trainer's room. The room was still slightly spinning, but he knew that he was no longer in the ring. He managed to sit up but when he tried to stand up, the room spun more. "Oh god…" He nearly collapsed to the ground but Shawn Michaels caught him.

"Whoa man," said Shawn as he helped Randy back onto the table, "you took one hell of a chair shot, you've been out for like ten minutes."

"What happened?" asked Randy as he tried to get the spinning to stop.

"Well we were celebrating in the ring and then someone jumped us from behind."

Just as the spinning stopped, Randy noticed that Angel was not with them, "Where is Angel?" Shawn hesitated from answering the question and Randy immediately got a bad feeling, "Shawn? Where is Angel?"

"I am so sorry man, I tried to protect but I got knocked out too."

"What in God's name are you saying?"

"I am sorry Randy, but Angel got kidnapped." When Randy heard that, he felt like his whole world shattered and he did not know how to put the pieces back together.


	17. A Lead

Angel slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by the only light that was shining above her. Although she could not see anything beyond the point of where the light ended and darkness began, she knew that she was no longer in the arena. When she moved her head she winced as a wave of pain slammed her hard, she moaned against the duct tape that was against her mouth. She tried to bend down to place her head on her knees, but she just then noticed that she was tied very tightly to the chair that she was sitting in. She looked around the room to try to find out where she was, but the room was so dark from beyond the light, she could not tell if she was in a cabin or in a warehouse or anything. She could not tell what time it was, whether it was day or night, if it was still Monday or if was Tuesday. She sighed as she felt helpless and wondered what the hell she was going to do.

"_Oh God,"_ thought Angel to herself, _"what is going on here? Who would kidnap me? What do they want? Oh god Randy… he was knocked out when I was taken! Does he even know I am missing? Oh man… what if I am never found? Please God help someone find me and bring me back to Randy."_

Suddenly a door opened from somewhere and it caught Angel's attention as she looked around the room, well as best as she could to sense where the person was coming from. She heard the door close and the loud thud of footsteps, so she could tell that they was making their way to her. When the person made their way to the border of light and darkness the person walked around the border, so Angel could not tell where the person came from.

Finally she saw a pair of feet in front of her and the person spoke with a distorted voice and they said, "It's about time you woke up, I was afraid that my man killed you. You've been out for about 10 hours, it's Tuesday afternoon." Angel strained to see the person, but they were too well hidden in the darkness for Angel to see them, not too mention they were wearing a black mask, so she could not tell. "Although it would have made my job a bit easier, I would rather have you alive, so I can really make you suffer."

Angel said with a muffled voice, "What are you going to do with me?"

The person looked at her with confusion as he said, "What did you just said?" Suddenly the person ripped the duct off her mouth so hard that Angel screamed in pain.

"Bastard…" said Angel as she licked her lips, "I said, what are you going to do with me?"

The person smirked as they said, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out in good time. Trust me when I said, that you will not like what I am going to do with you. Basically you are going to lose Randy… and your life."

"Believe me when I said, when Randy finds me, he is going to make you pay, but not before I kick the living shit out of-" The person slapped her across the face to silenced her so hard that it knocked her to the ground.

As Angel moaned in pain the person kneeled in front of her and smiled evilly, "Stupid little bitch…" the person suddenly stood up and kicked her hard in the ribs causing Angel to cry out more in pain. "You will never ever see your lover boy again so enjoy living while you can, because once I am have no use of you, your life will be over…" Just for good measure they kicked Angel again in the ribs before they left the room. When she closed the door, Stacy Keibler removed the mask and turned off the distorter as she said, "Now, time to get my Randy back and have the wonderful life we were meant to have…" She smiled sadistically as she went on her merry little way to continue the next part of her plan to get what she wanted.

When the person left the room, Angel tried to will the pain away, but it was just too much for her and she ended up pasted out from all the pain. But before she past out, she whispered only one word, "Randy…"

About twenty minutes later another person entered the room and sighed when he saw Angel on the ground. "What the hell had I gotten myself into?" He sighed as he went up to Angel and gently lifted the chair back on its for legs. When he looked at Angel, he saw the signs of bruising beginning to form on Angel's face and wondered why he agreed to this. He could not believe that this was done by Stacy, he once thought that she could not harm a fly, but now… she probably would kill her own mother to get what she wanted. As he cleaned the blood of Angel's face, he sighed as he said, "Damn, I should never have agreed this…"

_Randy's home_

Randy was pacing like a madman in his bedroom sick with worry on the fact that Angel was being held hostage and there was no word on her. He had FBI agents in his house keeping tabs on his phone and trying to figure out how to get Angel back. Randy sighed as he sat down on the bed as he remembered his last moment with Angel.

_FLASHBACK_

_She walked up to him and stroked his cheek. "Wake up sleepy head."_

_When Randy opened his eyes, he smiled and pulled her into his lap, "Hey beautiful," he said as he held her close, "where have you been?"_

"_Well, I went to go get a coffee with Trish since I had not talked to her in a while… and then I had a confrontation with Stacy."_

"_Oh jeez…"_

"_I thought I was going to have a fight with her, but nothing happened. Normally I would think that a good thing, but then again this is Stacy we are talking about. I mean she was married to Hunter and you know that she would do anything to get you back."_

"_Well," said Randy, "she can try anything that she wants to, but I am not going to ever go back to her. I could never trust her after what happened with us before. Plus… I am too much in love with you to ever be with another woman."_

_Angel smiled as she cupped his face in her hands and straddled him, "I am too much in love with you to ever be with another man. You are my world Randy Orton and I could never live without you." She kissed him with a passion that flowed through her body like water through a raging river. Randy kissed back with an equal passion as the sparks between them burst into flames as they showed each other how much they loved each other in heated passion._

_END FLASHBACK_

Randy sighed as he grabbed the picture of him and Angel together as he felt the tears in his eyes as he wondered if he would ever see his precious Angel again. "Angel," said Randy as he stroke his thumb over Angel's face, "no sooner do I get you back into my life, then someone else takes you away from me. Don't worry my love, I will get you back and if I don't… no, no I will get you back. I am not going to stop until I have you back in my arms and I will never ever let you go." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Randy got the surprise of his life when he saw Vanessa's ex-boyfriend John Cena enter his room, "Hey Randy," said John as he closed the door.

"John…" said Randy, "this is a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I heard about Angel being kidnapped and I flew here to see how you were. Randy, listen, I know we have been distant since you went to Raw and I stayed on Smackdown, not to mention you were not happy on the fact that I dated Angel, but I still think you as a friend and Angel too, although I don't think she is too happy with me. When I heard that Angel that was kidnapped, I had to come and see you."

Randy smiled as he came up to John and hugged him as he said, "Thanks man, it means a lot to me and it would to Angel as well… if she was here."

John smiled as hugged back and he knew that their friendship had renewed for the first time in a long time. John then sighed as he pulled away and looked at his old friend, "There is another reason I am here…"

Randy looked at John with confusion as he said, "What is it?"

"I think I know who kidnapped Angel…"

"What? Who?"

John looked at him and sighed as he said, "Stacy."

"Stacy? As in my ex-fiancée Stacy?"

"Yeah… that Stacy."

"Why would she? Granted this sounds like her… but why?"

"Think of it, before she married Hunter she was with you. Obviously she was falling in love with you before she made the HUGE mistake of marrying Hunter and believing all his bullshit in order to help him get the title from you. She had succeeded in getting you to be in love with her and proposing to her, and then she got Angel to go to Smackdown. Just when she thought she got it all, you found out that she was married to Hunter and it blew up in her face. Fast forward to the present, her marriage to Hunter went to shits when she found out that Hunter never really loved her and she found him with Lita… who of course will sleep with ANYONE with some kind of power to get what she wants."

"Yeah yeah we know," interrupted Randy, "get back to Stacy."

"OK, so she was being used for Hunter's sick little game plan, her marriage is over and she has lost everything she had, including the power of Raw. So she suddenly thinks that maybe she can get what she once had."

"Me."

"Exactly, but there is a small kink in her plan…"

"Angel."

"Bingo, so she figures that if she can get rid of Angel…"

"Then she could get me back."

"By George I think he's got it!"

The boys shared a light laugh and then got serious as Randy said, "wait a minute, how do you know about this?"

John sighed as he said, "Well, Stacy called me and tried to get me to help her…"

"WHAT?"

"Originally her plan was to get me to come back into Angel's life and steal her away from you and bring her back to Smackdown."

"John-"

"I turned her down." He recalled the phone conversation…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hello?"_

"_It's me," said the person on the phone._

"_I have been waiting for you to call," said Stacy with excitement in her voice, "so are you in?"_

"_No."_

_She could not believe what they said, they were refusing her. "What?" _

"_You heard me Legs, I am not going to help you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I am not going to hurt Angel anymore than I have done. Plus I am happy with my current relationship, Angel is happy in hers and I am not going to cause problems by making her believe that I want her back. Sorry Stacy, but this homeboy is not going to help you in your sick plan. Cena out," said John Cena before he hung up on her._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So when I heard that Angel got kidnapped," said John, "I figured out that she might have had something to do it…"

Randy could not believe that Stacy would stoop so low that she would kidnap Angel to get him back. She had changed so much that he did not even recognized her anymore, she was not the Stacy Keibler that he once loved. She had been poisoned by the power she received when she married Hunter that she turned to a complete psycho to get what she wanted. "My God… she is a crazy woman indeed. Wait she had to have someone help her get Angel… I mean the person who kidnapped her from the arena obviously was a big man to have knocked me and Shawn out and take Angel."

"Yeah," said John, "the question is… who?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out soon, otherwise Angel could end of six feet under…"


	18. Those Green Eyes Tell All

It had been a month since Angel was kidnapped from Raw, and Angel was trying to figure out who had taken her and where the hell she was. Whoever kidnapped her had someone to help them out, since she noticed that the person was different then the one who stood in front of her and taunted her. These people was more muscular, and was obviously a male, while the other person she could really tell, since they pretty much stayed in the dark and used a distorter to mask their voice.

The assistant would come into the light, but Angel could never see the face and the person rarely talked, so it did not help her much. Angel sighed as she looked around her room, and she knew that she was in a 7' by 7' room since the assistant let her walk around while her kidnapper was gone. She figured out how big the room was, but had a hard time finding the door, since it was hidden within the wall. The only door that was easily access lead to a bathroom for her, which helped her a little bit, but not really since there were no windows to get out or even see where she was located.

She was sitting on the chair tied up again, since the kidnapper was just there and left, so she had to wait for the assistant to come so he could untie her. Her body was sore from the beating she received and her felt her head bleed again. She did not understand why this person kept beating her and mocking her. Angel closed her eyes and tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this.

Suddenly she heard the door open and she knew it was him when he said, "Oh Jesus…" and she knew that he had gotten a good look of her face. He had a bowl of water in his hands and kneeled in front of her as he cleaned off the blood on her face and when he finished he sighed as he said, "This is going to get old real fast."

Angel smiled lightly as she said, "You're telling me." When the man looked up at her, her eyes went wide as she saw a pair of familiar green eyes. She knew those eyes anywhere, they were a pair of eyes she had seen before that were filled with pride, anger, lust and more recently pain when the supposed love of his life betrayed him for another. She could not believe in what she was seeing, they were the eyes of Adam Copeland aka Edge. "My God, I can not believe it… Adam? Is that really you?"

The man looked at her and sighed as he removed his mask and sure enough Adam's blond curly hair was revealed tied in a ponytail and his face filled with guilt as he kneeled in front of her. Adam sighed as he looked at her and said, "Yes Angel, it's me."

"But, why?" said Angel, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I did not kidnap you…" When she gave him a look he sighed, "All right I am the one who kidnapped you out of the arena… but this was not my idea." Surprisingly Adam untied her as he then stood up and grabbed the other chair that was in the room and sat down in front of her.

"Then whose idea was it to take me?"

Adam sighed as he said the name, "Stacy Keibler."

Angel was floored at this, but at the same time this really did not surprise her, but she had to know the reason why. "OK, I can understand why Keibler would do it. Since her marriage to Hunter went to shits and she has it in her head that she wants Randy back and that I am in her way of succeeding."

"Right."

"The million dollar question is… what do you have to do with this? I mean… why are you helping her?"

Adam sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment as he did not want to answer this question, but since he was revealed, he really had no choice. "OK, you know why Stacy and Hunter's marriage went to shit right?"

"Yeah because Stacy found Hunter and Amy together in her bedroom doing something that Hunter should be only doing with Stacy…" Angel noticed the pained look on Adam's face when she mentioned Amy. She knew that Adam truly did love Amy, and he truthfully saved her from the brutal marriage she had with Kane (of course Amy **_loved_** ANYONE who had some form of power in the company).

"Right," said Adam as he sighed, "well, as you know Amy mainly was with me since I was Mr. "Money in the bank" since I had won that match at last year's Wrestlemania. After I used it at Summerslam last year again Batista and won, things had gotten great between us and we were on top of the world… however when I lost… things started to get distant. I noticed things, Amy and I were not as much in love as we had once been. What I really noticed was that Amy never wanted to get married to me and have a family, I asked her a few times and every time that I did, she drop the subject. Amy was gone nights, I later found out she was having affairs… there was even a rumor that she had hooked back up with Matt Hardy." Adam closed his eyes to prevent the tears from his eyes as he continued, "Then finally, I found out that she was with Hunter… naturally she went to the top superstar… with the exception of your man Randy, and I knew you would not let anyone have him."

Angel smiled lightly as she said, "Yeah, I wouldn't let anyone get near him."

"Anyway, when I found out that Amy was not the woman I knew and loved… my heart was broken. I mean, here is a woman that I thought truly loved me, I ended both our marriages because I thought that she truly loved me and wanted to be with me. When in truth, she only wanted me for the power I had."

Angel laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as she said, "I am sorry Adam, I know that you loved her very deeply."

"Thank you," said Adam, "I will get over her slowly, although a part of me will always love her." He sighed lightly and then looked at her, "so when Stacy called me to ask me to help out with this stupid plan, I refused at first… but then she used what happened with Amy and everything to convince me to help her."

Angel shook her head as she said, "That bitch Stacy…"

Adam sighed as he stood up and stretched, "I am so sorry Angel, and I regret what I have done."

"So will you help me get out of here?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't." Just then he went to the door and before he left he said, "I will be back in a while with food for you."

When he left, Angel sank in the chair wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this situation and get back to Randy. She prayed to God that Adam would have a change of heart and help her get back to the one she loved. Suddenly she felt a wave a sickness hit her hard and she flew to the bathroom to release her stomach contents in the toilet. When she finished, she flushed the toilet and washed her face to look like she did not throw up. When she got out of the bathroom she suddenly had a thought, she had not had her monthly cycle yet and she way past due for it. "Oh my God…" she sat down as she spoke aloud, "Am I pregnant with Randy's baby?"

_Meanwhile_

Randy was going crazy with worry since he had not gotten any word on Angel's location or anything. There had been no ransom demand or something to show that Angel was OK or even alive. He knew that Stacy was the one who kidnapped Angel, since one week after Angel was kidnapped that Stacy came in being the "concerned friend" for him and would "be there for him whenever her needed a shoulder to cry on". It made Randy sick to the stomach as he knew that this was not the Stacy Keibler he once knew and loved to the point where he wanted to marry her and make his wife.

Suddenly John came in to living room and sat down next to his friend, "Any word yet?" asked John as he handed Randy a beer.

"Nope, it's still the same," said Randy as he took the beer from John and took a swing of it. "I have got to give her credit though; apparently her marriage to Hunter taught her some things."

"I know," said John as he took a sip of his own beer, "she is very crafty. She makes the world think that she is actually innocent of this and she truly your friend and concerned about Angel's welfare."

"Yeah, I almost believed that she did not do it, and that she was the Stacy I once knew, but then I know better when I don't see Angel or have her in my arms." He sighed as he thought about Angel, he missed her terribly, her eyes, her smile, her body and most of all her love. His life felt as incomplete as it did when she went to Smackdown, but the only difference was that he could see her when she was on Smackdown.

Randy felt the tears beginning to form and suddenly he felt John's hand on his shoulder as John said, "Don't worry man, you are going to get her back, I swear you will get Angel back."

"I know man," said Randy, "I think Angel is going to be so shocked when she sees us as best friends and tag team champions."

"I know," said John as they laughed, "considering we both dated her and we nearly killed each other fighting. Well either way, as long as Angel is back, we are all going to be friends and family."

"I'll drink to that," said Randy as they clinked their beer bottles as smiled, "now to get Angel back… how the hell are we going to do it?"

John sighed as he took another swing a beer as he said, "Well there is one thing you can do…"

Randy looked at him and said, "What'cu talking about Cena?"

"You are going have to seduce Stacy in order to find out about Angel..."

"I think I am going to be sick."


	19. And Baby Makes It Double Homicide

A couple days later Angel was pacing like a madwoman as she could not believe what she had found out… she **_was_** pregnant. Her pregnancy test came out positive and she was freaking out. "Oh my God," said Angel as she looked at the test, "I'm **_PREGNANT_**! Oh God, this is not good. A baby is on the way… oh my god… I am having Randy's baby." She then looked at herself in the mirror, "how the hell am I going to get out of this?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she heard Adam's voice saying, "So what is the result?"

She opened the door and sighed as she said, "I am… pregnant."

Adam's shoulders sunk at the news and he muttered something incoherent as he turned away from her. He had to think for a few moments before he finally talked to her. "Damn it," he said as he looked at her, "Stacy is not going to be happy about this."

Angel rolled her eyes as she tried so hard not to say something about Stacy and she sighed lightly as wondered what she is going to do now. "Adam… I need to get out of here."

"You know that I can't do that."

"Adam, you've have now got to think about this baby that I am carrying. If Stacy kills me, she will kill this child too and that's a double homicide… do you really want that on your conscience? Knowing that she killed an innocent child that Randy does not even know about? That she killed a pregnant woman to get a man that she can never have because she ruined her chances a very long time ago." Angel placed his hand over her stomach and looked into his green eyes, "Think about it."

Adam looked down at his hand that laid on Angel's stomach and he could imagine the child growing inside of her, a part of Randy and a part of Angel. He suddenly was saddened at the thought of when he wanted a child of his own with Amy. He sighed as he removed his hand and looked at the time. "I need to go, Stacy is going to be here soon and I have to inform her that you are with child… maybe the beatings will stop."

Angel scoffed as she said, "At least the beating on my stomach anyway."

Adam sighed lightly as he said, "I will make sure that the beatings stop and I will bring food and stuff for you."

"Thanks Adam," said Angel as she sat down on the chair to await for Stacy to come and bother her about how she was going to win Randy from her, when Adam left Angel sighed as she said, "What am I going to do? How am I going to get out of here and back to the father of my child?"

_Meanwhile_

Randy was pacing like a madman as he was wondering what the hell he was going to do in order to get Angel back. He could not believe that John had the crazy idea of him seducing Stacy in order to get Angel back. He could not understand what the hell John was thinking, Randy knew better that to do that, since it would make Stacy think that she succeeded in getting him and kill Angel.

Angel, the one person who meant more to him that life itself, was in the hands of a demented woman who has completely lost her mind. He sighed lightly as he thought that this was not what he had in mind when it came to his life. In his 26 years of his life, he did not think that he would get engaged to a woman who ends up marrying his worst enemy and he would leave her at the alter. He realizes that he loves his manager who leaves him after he gets engaged, falls in love with another, he and her have an affair, she comes back to Raw and they get together. Then his ex-fiancée kidnaps his new girlfriend in hopes to get back with him.

"Man," said Randy as he laughed lightly, "my life is SO interesting… someone should write a book about it." He closed his eyes as he pictured his last moment with Angel.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Wake up sleepy head."_

_When Randy opened his eyes, he smiled and pulled her into his lap, "Hey beautiful," he said as he held her close, "where have you been?"_

"_Well, I went to go get a coffee with Trish since I had not talked to her in a while… and then I had a confrontation with Stacy."_

"_Oh jeez…"_

"_I thought I was going to have a fight with her, but nothing happened. Normally I would think that a good thing, but then again this is Stacy we are talking about. I mean she was married to Hunter and you know that she would do anything to get you back."_

"_Well," said Randy, "she can try anything that she wants to, but I am not going to ever go back to her. I could never trust her after what happened with us before. Plus… I am too much in love with you to ever be with another woman."_

_Angel smiled as she cupped his face in her hands and straddled him, "I am too much in love with you to ever be with another man. You are my world Randy Orton and I could never live without you." She kissed him with a passion that flowed through her body like water through a raging river. Randy kissed back with an equal passion as the sparks between them burst into flames as they showed each other how much they loved each other in heated passion._

_END FLASHBACK_

Randy opened his eyes and sighed lightly as he picked up the picture of him and her together from a time way back when they were in Evolution. They were at an event and he casually had his arms wrapped around her, because Hunter had been trying to hook up with her that night, so he acted like she was his girlfriend and Hunter backed off. He looked at the smiles on their faces and laughed lightly as he said, "Who knew that back then, she and I would hook up? I only thought that she and I would be friends, instead of the love of my life that I can not live without… Man crazy things can happen when it comes to love." He placed the frame back on the table just as the phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Randy Orton."

Suddenly a distorted voice said, "She is pregnant with your baby."

Randy looked confused and said, "Excuse me?"

The voice spoke again, "She is pregnant with your baby."

"What do you mean "she is pregnant with my baby"?"

"That is all I can say." Suddenly they hung up leaving Randy really confused.

"Hello? HELLO?" Randy screamed into the phone, but only got the dial tone. "Damn it," he said as he hung up the phone. "What did he mean "she is pregnant with your baby"?" Suddenly it dawned on Randy, "Oh God… Angel is pregnant with my baby! Angel is having my baby… I am going to be a daddy." Just then he had a thought, "Oh shit… how am I going to get her out of this now?"


	20. Adam's Choice

Stacy was furious at the news that Adam had just told her, Angel was pregnant with Randy's baby. Stacy tried to argue that Angel was lying about it, but when Adam showed her the positive pregnancy test, she was so pissed that she did not know what to do. She was about ready to go in there and kill her right there and then, but Adam prevented her from going in there and told her to wait until she was a little more calm down to confront Angel.

"The bitch got pregnant with his child!" she screamed as she paced like a madwoman, "How the hell did she do that? I am the only one who should be having his babies! Gah! That bitch Angel! She always have to ruin my plans! I have never liked her! I don't know what the hell Randy sees in her! He was in love with me _LONG_ before he loved her! Now she is having his baby! Damn it!" Stacy sighed lightly, and sat down in the chair near her, "I never should of married Hunter… my life would have been so simple right now. I would have married to Randy now and I would be having his baby… instead of that bitch Angel." She remembered her wedding day disaster when the world and Randy found out that she was married to Hunter.

_FLASHBACK_

_When the bridal march began, Stacy smiled as she said, "Moment of truth." She was a wearing a white dress with a off the shoulder top and a slightly flared sheath style skirt that had a slit to show of her legs. She was carrying a bouquet of red roses and she had a huge smile on her face. Randy smiled as she made her way up to the altar, and when she arrived, Randy shook Bischoff's hand then took Stacy's hand in his. They went up to the altar where Stacy handed Lita her bouquet and then faced Randy as they joined hands._

_The minister smiled as he said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on the beautiful night to join Randy Keith Orton and Stacy Marie Keibler in holy matrimony. Marriage is a beautiful and scared thing, so if there is any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak not or forever hold their peace." Some of the fans did object, but that was normal with any WWE wedding. The minister continued as he looked at Stacy and said, "Do you Stacy Marie Keibler take Randy to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you be true to him in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, will you forsake all others but him until you both shall live?"_

_Stacy looked at Randy and smiled as she said, "I do." She smiled as she could not wait to be his wife… well until Randy loses the title and she dump his ass to be with her real husband Hunter._

"_And do you Randy Keith Orton take Stacy to be your lawfully wedding wife? Will you to be true to her in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, will you forsake all others but her until you both shall live?"_

_Randy looked at Stacy and said, "I-" Before he could complete his vows, suddenly a video flashed on the Titantron of Stacy getting ready for the wedding. Stacy looked confused at this, since she did not expect this… but she did not know what was going to be on this footage. _

_**BACKSTAGE FOOTAGE**_

_**Stacy was all smiles as she put the final touches to herself as she waited for the knock on the door to tell her that it was time for the wedding. Her bridesmaids had already made their way to the ring, so she was by herself. She admired her engagement ring as she said, "Everything is going perfect. In a few moments I will become Mrs. Randy Orton, and I don't have to worry about that bitch Angel Devilson showing up. This plan is going off without a hitch getting Randy to think he was SO in love with me that he popped the question and getting Angel to go to Smackdown, thinking that if she was gone it would not cause problems between me Randy! Priceless! Angel as my friend, HA! I could not stand the bitch even if my life depended on it! Oh and making Randy think that Angel could not attend was SO easy, he is such a sap! Now, once I get him to say I do… you and I will stage a perfect ruse making him think you are after me, he will get so pissed that he will give you the match which the title will be on the line. After that I will help you win the title from him, and then I will get an annulment from him and then you and I will be happy together."**_

_**Suddenly Triple H appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around Stacy as he said, "It was a wonderful plan Stacy Keibler… or should I said Mrs. Helmlsey?" He spun Stacy around and kissed her in a very open mouthed kiss.**_

_**A few minutes later Stacy pulled away, "Actually we will be saying in a couple moments Mrs. Orton." She checked her face and redid her makeup so it was perfect.**_

_**Just then there was a knock on the door, "Stacy it's time."**_

"_**Excellent," said Stacy as she did the last touch, "now if you excuse me, I need to go and get married." She smiled as Triple H and said, "See you later lover." With that she grabbed her bouquet and made her way to the aisle thinking that everything was going perfect.**_

_**END FOOTAGE**_

_Everyone was in shock at what had happened, they found out that Stacy AND HHH were behind everything. Not to mention the fact that Stacy was MARRIED to HHH. Everyone was in shock, the bridal party looked at Stacy with disgust and hatred. Stacy could not believe that her plan was revealed, and she then looked at her groom Randy who was still looking at the Titantron. She was wondering what was going on in his mind right now, she knew that he realized that she had lied about everything and costed him Angel. Just then Randy looked at Stacy and saw his beautiful blue eyes were icy with hatred. The bridal party and the minister suddenly disappeared to the back as Randy went up to Stacy. "It was all a lie?" _

_She was a lost for words, so she tried to cover her tracks. "Randy I-"_

"_Shut up you cheap lying slut!" screamed Randy and the audience cheered as he destroyed the once beautiful wedding site, "Everything that we have had for the last 11 months was all a LIE! I can not believe you! How could you do this to me! All this time you and I have been together… the entire time you have been MARRIED to my worst ENEMY! You are nothing but a lying SLUT! You caused the ONE person who had supported me through everything to leave to go to SMACKDOWN because she thought it would be better that way! You NEVER invited her to this wedding! Every word spoken of love, it was all BULLSHIT! I don't know what the hell I ever saw in you! I want you out of my life for good!"_

"_Randy," said Stacy with tears in her eyes, "please…"_

"_We are over Stacy! I want my ring back."_

"_Randy-"_

"_NOW!" Randy said with such anger and hurt that it shocked everyone. Stacy cried the whole time as she slipped off the engagement ring and handed it to him. Randy looked at it and then at Stacy, "Thank you." Suddenly just like he did before Wrestlemania, he gave Stacy the biggest RKO in history and the audience went wild for this. Without looking back Randy stormed out of the arena, where all that was left was rose petals everywhere and a unconscious bride._

_END FLASHBACK_

Stacy wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes and then had an idea as she stood up again, "Well… Randy does not know she is having a baby. So if I kill her and dispose of her body… he'll never know about the brat." She smiled sadistically as she began to plan how she was finally going to get Angel out of the way in a short amount of time, then when to confront Angel with a calm attitude.

When Stacy went into the room, Adam came out of hiding after calling Randy and sighed as he said, "I know what I have to do now."


	21. Help From A Former Friend

Randy paced back and forth wondering what the hell he was going to do, Angel was locked up somewhere by the psychopath Stacy, who at the same was trying to seduce him to be with her, and Angel was pregnant with his baby. He could not believe that he was going to be a father, he and Angel had created a child from love. He could not wait to see his son or daughter, the next generation of Orton entering the company. He smiled at the thought of what Angel is going to look like pregnant, cursing him out when she was in labor, and holding their child in her arms. He could not wait for these moments… but was wondering if they were going to happen. He got scared at the thought of not seeing this child Angel was carrying… or even to see Angel again. Randy frowned at the thought and got lost in his thoughts wondering what he was going to do.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked up he was surprised to see Hunter looking down at him. "Hunter… what are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were," said Hunter as he sat down next to Randy. Before Randy could say anything Hunter rose his hand to silence him as he said, "Look, I know you and I have had problems in the past… but I have learned that I had gotten too power hungry and it costed me some of the best friendships I have had in my life… including Stephanie." Randy looked at Hunter with surprise at the mention of Hunter's first wife, since he rarely talked about her since their divorce. "I know what you are thinking, but the reason she claimed to be pregnant was because I was too focused on getting the title, she thought that if we had a child that it would bring me back to earth… of course when I found that she lied about it, I was so angry that I ended it without ever hearing her reasons why."

"Hunter… I don't know what to say."

"You don't to say a thing, I was just saying, that I was so focused on being the champion, that it cost me so much, the fans despise me, I lost the true love of my life, and three brothers; Shawn, Dave and you… as well as my friendship with Angel."

That caught Randy's attention when Hunter mentioned Angel, "Angel? You were friends with Angel? I thought…"

"That I only saw her as a sex object?" Randy nodded and Hunter smirked, "I did at first, but after a while, she and I sat down one day and we talked about it and she became a sister to me. I knew that she was in love with you, so I decided to keep acting like I wanted her to get you jealous, but the minute we threw you out of Evolution… not only did I lose your friendship… I lost hers. She refused to stay in Evolution after that, hence why she went with you." Hunter sighed as he remembered the conversation he had with her that night.

_FLASHBACK_

_Flair, Batista and Hunter were laughing after beating the hell out of Randy Orton in the middle of the ring and leaving him a bloody mess. "Well that teaches him to win MY championship," said Hunter as he plumped himself on the couch with a huge smile on his face._

"_And that will show everyone else in the locker room not to mess with The Game," said Ric Flair as he looked at Hunter._

"_Or Evolution," said Dave as he high-fived Flair and they laughed at Randy's expense, "the look on his face when he realized what was going to happen… priceless."_

"_He never saw it coming," said Hunter, "and soon it will be a matter time before I am champion again."_

"_Here here," said Flair and they all laughed again._

_Suddenly Angel busted into the room and slammed the door, causing the three to jump out of their skins. She had Randy's blood on her shirt, since she stayed behind to help Randy back into the locker room. "Angel…" said Flair, "what the hell-"_

"_Dave, Flair, out," said Angel as she pointed to the door, "I want to talk to our (sarcastically) wonderful leader."_

"_Angel-" said Dave._

_Angel gave a look of death as she said, "NOW!" That got Dave and Flair out of the room without a second thought or question. When they were alone, Angel faced Hunter as she said, "How could you do that to him?"_

"_Do what?" said Hunter innocently as he looked at Angel with a calm look on his face._

"_Don't give me that innocent look Hunter Hearst Helmsley," said Angel, "how could you do that to Randy, after the brutal match he had with Benoit tonight, and last night? He was on top of the world celebrating with his fellow members of Evolution… and then you beat the living shit of him? How could you! He is your friend."_

"_He disobeyed my orders."_

"_What?"_

"_He won the championship," said Hunter as he stood up, "**I** am the **ONLY** member of Evolution who is allow to win the championship or even go for it! I should have had **THAT**__title shot at Summerslam instead of fighting that moron Eugene."_

"_I don't believe you Hunter!" said Angel as she got pissed off, "Randy won that battle royal fair and square. AND he won that title fair and square as well! NEWS FLASH HUNTER! THE WORLD DOES **NOT** REVOLVE AROUND YOU! Randy deserves a title shot as much as you do! So does Ric and Dave!"_

"_I am THE GAME! I am the BEST WRESTLER in the WWE!"_

_Angel scoffed as she said, "Oh I beg to differ… you could not defeat Benoit in both matches you had with him! He made YOU TAP OUT! Randy defeated him with a RKO," she said as she snapped her fingers, "just like that! Hence why HE is now the champion and NOT YOU!"_

_Hunter got pissed as he said, "Watch what you say girl… before you end up like your boy Randy."_

"_You don't scare me Hunter… even **I** defeated you in a match 1-2-3." Hunter's eyes went wide when she mentioned that, since that was a match before she joined Evolution._

"_Did you forget that I made you who you are right now?"_

"_Please Hunter, you did not make me, you just helped me improve. Now that I have learned all that I needed to learn from you and Flair… I don't need Evolution anymore… and neither does Randy. He did not need Evolution to win the title… and I don't need it either. Unlike you Hunter, who needs it to win every single match." _

_She then grabbed her bag and Randy's, but before she walked out the door, Hunter said, "You walk out that door… our friendship is over and I will make your life a living Hell right along with your boy Orton." _

_Without a second thought or another word Angel walked out the door with a weight lifted off her shoulders as she wiped her hands clean of Evolution and looked forward to her life after it… with Randy._

_END FLASHBACK_

Hunter sighed as he said, "To this day I regret what I did to you two. I could not believe what my quest for the championship costed me."

"The championship can do that to people," said Randy with a light smile but then had a thought, "what made your realize this?"

"Amy did," said Hunter, "she has used me to get what she wanted. I realized it when she was trying to get the Women's Championship… she was using Evolution to win her matches. It costed her probably the best thing she had, her true love, since she used Kane, then Edge and now me. Of course I used her for my own pleasure and it costed me my second wife Stacy… although truthfully I am glad that that marriage is over, it was really unhealthy and I need to wipe it from my hands."

"You are telling me this because… I know where Angel is."

Randy nearly fainted at this, "excuse me?"

"I know where Angel is," said Hunter, "I got a phone call from a mysterious voice telling me that I knew where Stacy would hide Angel. I had to think for a moment, but then I realized that I knew exactly where Stacy would hide Angel."

"Where?"

"In that cabin I owned it the middle of nowhere in New Hampshire, there is one room where they are no windows or nothing, so no one could see what was going on, plus it was great for hangovers."

Randy stood up and smiled as he said, "Thank you Hunter, I think you have just saved Angel's life." With that he grabbed his jacket and ran to his car to get to the love of his life and his child before it was too late.

_Authors note: Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story and the new one I am working on… keeping reviewing and reading._

_Oh, on a personal note: You are getting this on my 21st birthday… actually tomorrow is my b-day… but you are getting it anyway. So here is my gift to you… oh and please leave birthday presents on the table on your way out… hehe_


	22. Prove It

_Hey gang! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that this chapter took so long to get in, I have been SO busy with everything that I had not had the time to write, but here it is now! Thank you SO SO much for your patience, I know you guys have been dying to find out with happens with Angel, Randy, their unborn baby and Stacy! Well, here it finally is! The VERY long overdue next chapter of Loving Angel! ENJOY!_

It seemed surprisingly quiet in the cabin where Angel was being held in the mountains of New Hampshire. Stacy was no where to be found... and Adam had disappeared a week ago and no one knew where he went and why. Angel was more pissed at him, since he prevented a lot of the beatings that Stacy wanted to give... but now that he was gone, all bets were off.

Angel was tied up to the chair again and was in a place between consciousness, her face was badly beaten after Stacy's latest beating. The pain was now pretty dull, but Angel could still feel the pain and felt the swelling had long came and Angel did not want to know what her face looked like. She began to think about the baby that was growing inside of her, she was amazed that this baby had survived all the things that her mother was going through. Although Angel was not really surprised, since both her parents were strong fighters, and could handle anything, so Angel would not be surprised if the baby would grow up to be like his or her's parents... that is, if the baby lives to see the day that it is born.

Angel thoughts suddenly went to the fact that there was a chance that Stacy would kill her before the baby was born... and then Stacy would fry for double homicide. Angel knew that Stacy was so crazy, that it would not surprise her if Stacy would go through the killing of both her and the baby. She then thought about Randy... the true love of her life, she sighed lightly as she realized that no sooner that they finally found each other, someone had come to try to ruin them. Angel was scared on the fact that Stacy will succeed in destroying the precious love that Angel and Randy have... granted it took them longer than the thought, and things had came in the way to prevent them from being together, but in the end love had overcame everything and brought them together. Before she finally gave into the darkness from the pain, only one word came out of her mouth, "Randy..."

It was late at night when Randy pulled into the long driveway of the cabin that Triple H owned, and Randy understood why Hunter loved this cabin so much... he was in the middle of nowhere. He knew that Angel also loved the mountains in New Hampshire, since she was raise in New Hampshire, although now she lived in Chicago. When Randy and Angel was in Evolution, Hunter always let them use the cabin whenever they wanted. Randy noticed that there were not lights on in the cabin, so he did not know if Stacy was there or not. He carefully sneaked into the house and check all the rooms with extreme caution, and was surprised that no one was there, he thought for sure Stacy would be there, but at the same time he was relived that she was not there, since he hoped to get Angel out of here without having to face Stacy.

He immediately went to the basement, but keep his eyes and ears open, since he figured that sometime soon Stacy would come back. He looked around for a moment and was surprised when he could not find any sign of the room that held Angel. He was starting to get nervous and also thought that this was another trap by Hunter when suddenly he tripped over something. He landed hard on the ground and groaned lightly of pain as he then looked up and noticed what his foot had caught up on. A ring that was attached to a trapdoor, and he smiled lightly as he said, "Hunter... you are one crazy man." He opened the trap door and it led down a flight of stairs where he saw the door and immediately felt Angel's presence coming from the other side of the door. As he made his way to the door he smiled as he said, "Here I come Angel." Then he slowly opened the door and made his way into the room.

Meanwhile, Stacy Kiebler made her way back up the trail from the lake that was on the cabin's property after she spent a long while thinking on what to do with Angel. She was extremely pissed off on the fact that Adam had abandoned her, and now she was worried that Adam would reveal what has happened in the last two months and she could not afford to wait until the child was born like she had originally planned to do. She knew that now she had to kill Angel and the unborn child and disappear without a second thought. As much as she loved Randy and wanted him in her life and her bed... her life was in danger and that was more important than Randy. So her final choice was this... to kill Angel and the unborn brat, as she made her way to the back door, she shook all thoughts of this being wrong and prepared herself for doing the one thing she never thought in her mind she would do, unknowing that her plans are about to change.

Angel slowly opened her eyes and had wondered how long she was out, but then again she really did not know how long Stacy has held her in this room. She winced lightly as she felt the pain from her face slowly returning, but that was not the reason that she had regained consciousness, she had heard the door open and began to prepare herself for another attack from Stacy... but instead she suddenly felt the ropes being cut from behind and they fell to the ground. She moaned when she finally got feeling back into her body, and she noticed whoever was in the room had stopped. Suddenly she noticed the person had come in front of her and kneeled on the ground, when her vision become fully clear she was surprise when she saw Randy kneeling in front of her. "Randy... is that you?"

"Yeah baby girl," said Randy, "it's me."

Angel just then thought she was having the same dream she has had since she was kidnapped, "No... you are not real... my mind is playing tricks on me again."

"No sweetheart," said Randy as he took her hands in his, "I am really here."

"Prove it," said Angel in hopes that she was not going crazy and that Randy was really here kneeling in front of her. Randy smiled lightly as he slightly pinched her and she felt the pain from it. "Ow! You son of a..." Just then Angel realized that it was not a dream and that Randy was indeed in front of her, "Oh my God! Randy!" She immediately wrapped her arms around him and they collapsed on the ground. She wept happily on the fact that Randy had finally come to rescue her and they could finally be together.

"My sweet Angel," said Randy as he held her close and vowed never again to let her go, he pulled away from her slightly and then got a good look at her face, which was badly beaten and bruised. "You look like hell."

Angel gave him a weak punch in the shoulder as she said, "Well you don't look any better Prince Charming."

Randy smiled as he said, "Well I have not had you by my side to make sure I look like my usual sexy self."

Angel lightly rolled her eyes and then winced for the pain as she said, "Oh and he is modest too." They shared a light laugh as she said, "Oh God Randy, I love you so so much... and I never thought I would see you again."

"I never thought I would see you again either. I was going crazy with worry when I thought I had lost you forever and now that I have you again, I am never ever going to let you..." he then gently placed a hand over her stomach and smiled when he felt the baby move for the first time, "or our baby go."

Angel looked up at him with shock and surprise since the only ones who knew were Stacy, Adam and herself, "You know about the baby?"

"Yes I do... I got a mysterious call and they told me that you were having a baby."

Angel knew immediately who it was, and in a way thanked him for it, "Randy... how did you find me?"

"Hunter told me about the cabin and he found out from probably the same person who told me about the baby."

Angel immediately knew the moment she saw Adam again she was going to give him the biggest hug in the world. "Stacy was the one who kidnapped me."

"I know, John told me, since she tried to get him to help her."

Angel sighed and shook her head, "She will try anything to get you."

"Yeah, but I love you too much and she will never get that."

Just then Angel had a thought, "Wait... Cena? Hunter? Since when are you friends with them? You had not talked to Hunter since he kicked you out of Evolution... and as for Cena, last time I checked you despised him for me and him hooking up."

Randy smiled lightly as he said, "Well, after you were kidnapped, both of them came up to me and talked to me about everything. So, we are getting along now."

"I see," said Angel as she smiled lightly, "I disappear for a couple months and everything changes before my eyes."

"See how much impact you have on peoples lives, and that's why I love you."

"And I love you," but then Angel had a thought, "Randy... how did you get in without Stacy noticing you?"

"That was the odd thing, there was no one to be found when I came here, I checked all over the house since I figured Stacy would be here somewhere and I would have to knock her out or something... but she was no where to be found."

"Then we better get out of here before she comes back."

"Agreed," said Randy and scooped her into his arms. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he carried out of the horrible room... but before they could go any farther Stacy was standing at the doorway with a gun in her hands.

"Sorry folks..." said Stacy with a scary calm tone as she cocked the gun, "but no one is going anywhere." As Randy and Angel looked at each other, they both tried to figure out how in God's name they were going to get out of this alive.


	23. Goodbye Angel

"Now Stacy," said Randy as he gently placed Angel on her feet, but held her up since he knew she was pretty weak, "think logically. This is all over, Angel has been found and we all know it's you."

"Oh shut up Randy," said Stacy as she aimed the gun at him, "you think I care what you say? It's not quite over yet Randy, you see, I am the one with the gun. I will SAY when it's over love."

"So what are you going to kill us?" said Randy as he looked at Stacy and knew that this was not the girl he fell in love with, this was a complete stranger to him. Stacy's eyes had murderous intentions in them; there was no sign of the love that he had once thought she had felt for him in there. "Stacy you kill all of us, you will have a triple homicide on your head, Angel is preg-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP RANDY!" screamed Stacy, "You DON'T need to remind me that this BITCH is PREGNANT with YOUR CHILD, a child in which should have been MINE!"

"And it would have been," said Angel with a note of anger, "if you hadn't been a MORON and married Hunter! Not to mention having sex with him in the locker room the day of your wedding!" Angel just then realized what she had said, and her secret is out, but at this point she did not care anymore, if she was about to die, at least she felt better knowing that she was the one who saved Randy from a disastrous marriage.

Stacy and Randy looked at Angel with confusion as Stacy said, "How would you know? You were not there… oh my God… it was YOU who sent the footage of me and Hunter before the wedding!"

"Angel," said Randy with a surprise, "it this true? You were the one who sent the footage?"

Angel sighed as she looked up at Randy and said, "Yes, I am the one who sent the footage. When John told me that Stacy had "called me to invite me to their wedding" and she didn't… something did not seem right. She remembered that conversation she had with John about it.

_FLASHBACK_

_About 20 minutes later after A well deserved victory, Angel and John were celebrating in the ring. When suddenly on the Titantron, there was invitation to join Randy Keith Orton and Stacy Marie Keibler for their wedding this coming Monday on Raw. Angel felt a little depressed, but shook it off and rose John's hand in victory. They finally left the ring and went back to their locker room. When they did, John spoke, "Are you OK?"_

_Angel smiled lightly and said, "Yeah I am fine, why you ask?"_

"_Well," said John, "I noticed that you seemed depressed when they showed that invitation to Randy and Stacy's wedding."_

_Angel sighed as she said, "Yeah I was a bit depressed, but you know what? I am OK with it. Although I was not invited, I am happy that Randy is getting married."_

"_Wait, didn't you talk to Stacy this past Monday?"_

"_No," said Angel with confusion, "why do you ask?"_

"_Well this past Monday on Raw, Stacy as seen calling you to invite you to the wedding, _

_but you said you could not make it."_

"_John," said Angel, "Stacy does not have my number, even if she did, I had my cell on me and it never rang that night."_

"_What?" said John, "Well that makes no sense, why would she claimed that she called you to invite you to the wedding?"_

_Angel shrugged, "I don't know, it's weird, it's like she does not want me to be there. I know Randy wants me there, but the question is, why doesn't she? You know what, forget about Randy and Stacy, let's go on our date like we planned." As she was getting ready for her date with John, she began to wonder why Stacy had lied about calling her and decided to go to Raw and figure this out before Randy married Stacy._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So I did come to Raw that day to see why this was… and apparently I found more than I wanted to know, so naturally I had to show the world that Stacy Keibler was NOT the angel everyone thought she was… and the rest is history." She looked at Randy and smiled lightly, "I am sorry that I lied to you about that, but I just had to."

"It's ok," said Randy, "I forgive you."

"Oh PLEASE!" screamed Stacy as she cocked the gun, "SHE is the ONE who ruin our lives Randy! She is the one who cost us everything we had worked for over 11 months! We could have a beautiful marriage and the baby she is carrying, should have been mine!"

Randy looked at Stacy and realized that she had gone crazier that the Boogeyman, "NEWSFLASH STACY! You and I, WOULD never have had a beautiful marriage. You were MARRIED to HUNTER! You and Hunter were planning to take my TITLE away AND you were going to DIVORCE me after it so then you and Hunter would have this beautiful marriage that you claimed you want with ME! So no, Angel did not ruin ours, she SAVED ME from a disastrous MARRIAGE with YOU!"

Stacy look shocked and hurt as she said, "Randy… you love me, you want to be with me."

"I did love you Stacy, but that was before you married Hunter and lied to me… but you know what," he then looked down at Angel and smiled lightly, "I have just came to the realization that I had loved Angel longer, and it took me nearly losing her to realize this. I truly love you Angel, and you are the only one for me." Forgetting for a brief moment that Stacy was in the room, he lowered his lips to Angel's and kissed her sweetly." When they broke the kiss, Randy smiled as he said, "When we get out of here, you and I are going to raise this baby with nothing but love."

Angel smiled as she said, "I would love that." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, "I love you too Randy, and together we are going to raise this child with love."

"ENOUGH!" shrieked Stacy causing the couple to look at her with surprise, "I am so SICK and TIRED of hearing all this bullshit! And as for that child…" She aimed the gun at Angel's stomach as she sneered, "It won't be raised with love from both its parents, hell it won't even see the light of day."

"Stacy," said Randy as he gently place Angel behind him, "you are going to kill an innocent child over your greed in order to have me? You are so crazy if you think that this is going to happen."

"Well," said Stacy as she looked at him, "I won't kill Angel or the stupid baby, on one condition."

"And that is…"

"You leave with me right now," said Stacy as she smiled smugly, "you come away with me and have a life with me like we were supposed to, and I will spare Angel and the baby's lives. Either that, or I will kill all three of you." She had a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she look at Randy with a thought that he would actually leave with her to spare Angel and the unborn child's life. She was looking forward to spending the rest of her life as Mrs. Randy Orton, like she was supposed too, although they would probably have to change their names since they would be running from the law, but it didn't matter to Stacy anymore, she would know that she was Mrs. Orton in her heart.

Randy looked at Angel and knew that he would rather die than leave Angel to go and spend a life of misery with Stacy, "No Stacy, I will not leave with you, I love Angel way too much to abandon her to live a life with you."

Well, there goes that hope. Stacy's hope faded and her heart shattered, she realized that if **_she_** could not have Randy Orton…. NO ONE would. "Well Randy, that was your last chance to spare all of your lives. I gave you a chance for that child to be born, and for you and Angel to grow old."

"In exchange for a life a misery without each other," said Angel with sarcasm, "boy you are really stupid if you had thought for one second that Randy would abandon his child or the TRUE love of his life to save our lives. Life without love is no life at all."

"HE WOULD HAVE HAD LOVE!" screamed Stacy as she had completely lost her mind, "I LOVE HIM! I WOULD HAVE GIVEN ALL THE DAMN LOVE HE NEEDED! AND I WOULD HAVE GIVEN HIM CHILDREN! THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN PLENTY OF DAMN LOVE TO GO AROUND!"

"But Stacy," said Randy as he tried to calm her down in hopes that she would see the errors of her ways, "I don't love you, and I never will." Fat chance of that… as Stacy's mind finally snapped and she had enough of this.

Stacy looked at him and sighed, "Well, I guess then… you will be the first to die." She rose the gun up to Randy's heart and said, "Goodbye Randy, tis a shame really, you would have been a great father." She cocked the gun for the last time, and placed her finger on the trigger.

"NO!" screamed Angel as suddenly her strength finally returned and she ran to Stacy and tackled her. Angel and Stacy were fighting for the gun but Stacy was much stronger than and knocked Angel off of her and smiled as she held the gun over Angel. Randy tried to grab the gun, but Stacy was too quick for him and she knocked him out with the butt of the gun. "Randy!" screamed Angel as Stacy laughed evilly that reminded Angel of Kane and she knew that there was a problem.

Stacy then turned to Angel and smiled as she aimed the gun at Angel's heart, "Well Angel, it was fun while it lasted, and on the bright side, I spared Randy from watching you and the baby die. Goodbye Angel."


	24. Loving Angel

Slowly being released from a deep sleep and the wonderful dream he was having with Angel as his wife and a couple of kids living beautiful harmony, he slowly began to hear the sounds of birds chirping, people talking and… a heart monitor? When Randy came to full awareness, he wondered where the hell he would find a heart monitor. Randy slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the light that was shining on him, he went to cover his eyes and he was surprised when he noticed an id band and a heart monitor attached to his hand. When his eyes came back into focus, he noticed that he was in a hospital room. He could not believe that he was in a hospital room; he could not understand how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Stacy and Angel fighting for the gun, Stacy got it, he tried to grab it, but Stacy knocked him out and Angel… "Oh God," said Randy to himself, "Angel!" He sat up quickly and caused his head to spin as he sank back onto the pillows moaning.

"Whoa now," said Angel as she sat down beside Randy and took his hand, "take it easy, Stacy slammed you pretty hard with that gun. You are going to have a bit of a headache for a few days, but other than that you are OK."

Randy looked at Angel like she had three heads as he could not believe that she was alive, "Angel…" he immediately pulled her into his arms and held her as tight to him as possible. He could not believe that she was sitting here with him; he inhaled her perfume and smiled as he vowed to never let her go again. "Is this a dream?"

"No sweetie," said Angel as she pulled away, "it's real. I am here, and alive."

He took a good look at Angel, the swelling of her face had gone down so it was normal, but she still had some bruising on her face, "You look like hell."

Angel scoffed as she said, "Well you don't look any better Prince Charming." They both laughed and Randy played in with her hands and stroked her fingertips.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple days," said Angel, "the doctors have put you on some good medication for your head. Plus you had to get stitches since Stacy hit you pretty hard with the gun; the doctors were worried that she had killed you by hitting you on the head."

"Wait…" said Randy as he had a thought, "the baby…"

"The_ babies_," said Angel as she placed a hand on her stomach, "are right on schedule, at four months."

"Ba.. bies?" said Randy, as his heart began to race just a little bit, he could tell since the machine started to beat just a little bit faster. "Did you just say, bab_ies_?

"Yeah, we are having twins."

"Twins?" said Randy and his head started spinning but then something else came to mind, "wait… four months? You've been only gone for two…"

"Randy… do you remember that little incident at Wrestlemania?" Angel and Randy both flashed back to then.

_FLASHBACK_

_When the "happy couple" left, Angel ripped herself out of Randy's embrace, and immediately felt cold, but shook it off. "Thank you Randy, but I was handling the situation fine."_

"_Oh yeah you were," said Randy sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "now why the hell were you beating Stacy up, although she deserved it?"_

"_She said something that she should not have about John, and I got pissed," said Angel as she leaned against the wall and then realized that John was no where to be found when she need him… again. "Look I gotta go, I have to find Cena." She was about to leave but she felt Randy grabbing her arm and prevented her from going. Angel sighed as she slowly turned to face him, "Randy don't do this." She tried to get her arm from his grasp but it was no use. "Randy…" Suddenly he dragged her into an empty hallway where no one could see them._

"_Angel…" said Randy and he forced her to look at him, "you have been avoiding me for two months now. Why?"_

"_Because Randy," said Angel as she sighed, "it's best that I do. John and I are together and I love him more than anything. Why can't you accept that?" She felt her heart begin to race as Randy took the step that brought him only inches from her and her breathing became shorter and she cursed herself for wearing a short skirt instead of pants._

"_I don't accept that you love him."_

_Angel looked him straight in the eye and said, "I do love him with all that I have and more."_

"_How can you say that you are in love with him…" said Randy as he lowered his lips to her neck and slowly began to kiss along it. Angel felt her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lower lip as his lips slowly dragged along her neck, causing shivers to go down her spine. She gasped as she felt him removing her underwear and releasing himself while he continued torturing her with his kisses along her neck. He suddenly lifted his head until his lips were only inches from hers as he said, "When you want to be with me?" Randy gently traced the outline of her mouth with the tip of his tongue and she suddenly opened her mouth for a passionate kiss as Randy slipped his tongue into her mouth and took her right there in the hallway._

_END FLASHBACK_

Randy smiled lightly as he said, "Yeah… what of it." When Angel gave him that look he then blushed like a school girl as he realized that it was at that moment their children were conceived. "Oh."

"Yeah," said Angel, "so I am currently that far along." Angel smiled lightly as she placed his hand on her stomach and he felt one of the babies move. "So in other words, I am going to be out of action a little longer than the fans would want, since the doctor told me the minute I get home, to stay there until the twins are born."

"Yeah," said Randy as he squeezed her hand, "the fans are going to be devastating that Angel Devilson will not make her long overdue return until our… babies are born." He just admired her stomach and could not believe that in five months he was going to be a father of two. "Wow… twins… do we know what we are going to have?"

Angel smiled as she said, "No, I wanted to wait until you were awake to find out if you wanted to know the sexes of the twins. The doctor does know, but I told him that I was waiting for you to get up."

"Well I would…" said Randy, but he suddenly had a thought, "Angel… how did we get out of the cabin? The last thing I remember was Stacy had the gun on you after she knocked me out."

Angel looked away and she sighed lightly as she remembered the incident all too well. "Well…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_NO!" screamed Angel as suddenly her strength finally returned and she ran to Stacy and tackled her. Angel and Stacy were fighting for the gun but Stacy was much stronger than and knocked Angel off of her and smiled as she held the gun over Angel. Randy tried to grab the gun, but Stacy was too quick for him and she knocked him out with the butt of the gun. "Randy!" screamed Angel as Stacy laughed evilly that reminded Angel of Kane and she knew that there was a problem._

_Stacy then turned to Angel and smiled as she aimed the gun at Angel's heart, "Well Angel, it was fun while it lasted, and on the bright side, I spared Randy from watching you and the baby die. Goodbye Angel."_

_Angel closed her eyes and awaited for her fate to end, she relived her whole life and also wished that her child could have seen the light of day and that her and Randy got the life they deserved. She decided that the last image she wanted to see was Randy, so she bravely opened her eyes and looked at the one man she truly loved. She was secretly glad that Randy would not have witness the death of her and the baby, but at the same time she wanted to see those blue eyes that she loved of his one last time._

_Suddenly she heard the gun go off and prepared herself for death… and she was surprised when she did not felt a bullet or anything. When she looked up she noticed Stacy standing over her with the gun… but suddenly Angel noticed a blood stain beginning to form on Stacy. Stacy suddenly dropped the gun fell to her knees and then collapsed on the ground with her unseeing brown eyes staring into space. _

_Angel crawled away from Stacy's now dead body right to Randy, and tried to revive him, but to no avail. Suddenly she sensed someone was looking at them and when she looked up she saw a familiar pair of green eyes that had protected her for the last two months with a sense of freedom and relief in them. "Adam?"_

"_You OK?" asked Adam as he went up to Stacy and checked for a pulse… of which there was none. "She's dead." He closed Stacy's eyes and sighed lightly._

"_Oh God…" said Angel as she felt the tears forming in her eyes, "I never wanted her to die."_

"_Better her than you and Randy," said Adam as he looked toward the door._

"_I know…" said Angel as she looked at Stacy's dead body, "but still… no one should have died, maybe if we had gotten her the help she needed, maybe things would have been different, looks like we will never know."_

"_Yeah, we will never know."_

_Angel looked at him and asked the question that had been burning through her mind since she saw him, "Why did you come back?"_

"_I realized that I could not let Stacy ruin the true love that you and Randy shared, not to mention," Adam gently placed a hand on Angel's stomach and smiled when he felt the baby move, "I could not let an innocent child die in all this."_

_Angel smiled as she hugged her hero for the last two months, although he kidnapped her from the arena, he had became her protector from Stacy, Lord only knows how much worse it would have been if it was not for Adam. "Thank you Adam, I don't know what I would have done without you." Just then she heard the sirens coming down the road and she knew that at last she was truly free._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So it was Edge that kidnapped you from the arena?" Randy said after she finished the story.

"Yes," said Angel as she looked back at him and wiped a tear that went down her cheek, "Stacy tricked him into to doing it by using Amy and Hunter's affair, but after he did it, he regretted and after we found out I was pregnant, he made sure I was well taking care of."

"Well, I guess in a way, I have him to thank for saving our lives," said Randy as he gently stroked Angel's fingertips and looked at her. "Did he get away?"

Angel nodded, "He disappeared before the cop got there and I doubt we will ever see Adam Copeland again." She sighed lightly but smiled at Randy as she said, "but at least now, we can live free and happily and raise these two kids with nothing but love and happiness.

Randy then had a thought, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"My pants are over there and there is something in it for you."

"OK…" said Angel as she walked up to the chair and grabbed his pants, she brought it back to the bed.

Randy smiled as he pulled something out of the pocket, and handed it to her, "Here, I was going to give it to you the night you got kidnapped."

When Angel looked down she was shocked to see a ring box, she gasped as she opened it to find a beautiful engagement ring. She felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she looked at Randy who had a million dollar smile on his face, "Randy…"

"Angel," said Randy as he took her hand, "I love you more than life itself, you mean the world to me and I promise that I will never ever let you go again. It took me nearly losing you to realize that I can't live without you and I don't want to… so Angelina Elizabeth Devilson, will you marry me?"

Angel looked at him and saw the love in his eyes and their future with their twin children and she knew that she wanted nothing more that to marry him. So she smiled and said, "Yes Randall Keith Orton, I will marry you."

"Thank God," said Randy as he slipped the ring on her finger, "I love you so much Angel."

"I love you too Randy," said Angel and admired her ring, "and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Nor I you," said Randy as he lowered her lips to hers and kissed her with a promise of love and happiness. When they broke apart, they cuddled on his hospital bed enjoying their love and talking about their future with their twins and each other. Later on that night, as Angel was asleep, Randy watched her sleep and smiled to himself. He could not believe that he was having a son AND a daughter. It was simply amazing how things had changed and how wonderful it was. He knew that after everything he had been through the last couple of years, life was now perfect and all it took was… loving Angel.

_THE END_

_Well, that's it, after a long hiatus and a bit of writer's block, Loving Angel is finally over. There will be a sequel, but it might take a while for it to start, but I need everyone's help I need names for the twins, so I need a boy's name and a girl's name. So think of baby names and either e-mail them to me, or put them in your reviews. Thanks! Hugs_


End file.
